Cousins are a Pain in the Rear
by JMK425
Summary: A/U:Sesshoumaru is the owner of a major corporation and Inuyasha is the co-owner. Kagome is Inuyasha's assistant,until Sesshoumaru makes her a deal she can't refuse. What does Sesshoumaru's cousin have hidden up her sleeve for the two? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but would love to own Sesshoumaru! lol

Chapter One: Proposition

Kagome was dreaming. She could tell that from the moment she'd woken in this mysterious room. The bedcovers on the four-poster cherry wood bed she currently sat on were silk she noted as she ran her hand across the comforter. The sheets were silver and the comforter was a deep violet color. As her gaze shifted from the comforter to the nightstand next to the bed, also cherry wood, she noticed a wallet lying there. Curious, she went to pick up the expensive looking wallet, but as her fingers touched it, the wallet disappeared. Releasing a sigh, Kagome decided to look around the room.

First thing her eyes landed on was the big screen TV at the end of the bed. On the shelf underneath it, she saw a DVD player, cable box, and part of the home theater system. She summed it up in her mind and decided that everything on that shelf had to have cost more than her car. The TV had to cost at least half of her college tuition. Her gaze shifted to the right of the entertainment center and she smiled as she saw a mural hanging on the wall.

Kagome rose from the bed and walked around it taking note of the extremely expensive rug under her feet. She reached the mural and stopped. The picture displayed a large dog demon lying under a cherry blossom tree. The look on the dog's face could only be described as content as it curled itself around a small human child. Odd, Kagome thought before her gaze shifted to the painting above the fireplace across the room. Her eyes widened slightly before she dashed across the room to stand in front of the blazing fireplace.

'_It can't be…'_ Kagome whispered unbelievingly in her mind, but one look at the silver hair, gold eyes, maroon stripes, blue crescent moon, and the pointed ears told her it was. _'Sesshoumaru!'_

Kagome fell to her knees in front of the fireplace and stared at the flames. How? Why was she in what was obviously Sesshoumaru's room? What the hell was going on? Sure, the painting didn't quite look like the Sesshoumaru she knew. The markings were the only difference. The one she knew didn't have them, whereas the one in the painting did.

Kagome was in such a daze that she didn't hear the bedroom door open. The female inuyoukai that had walked into the room smiled at the miko in front of the fireplace. The young woman appeared to be in shock. The youkai walked toward the miko and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome screamed the minute she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder and fell backwards into the person's legs. Looking up, Kagome froze as her blue eyes locked with amused violet ones. She trembled as a smile crossed the other woman's face and nearly screamed as the woman bent down to help her up.

Once she was on her feet, she looked the woman over. Black hair with violet tips fell down to the woman's calves; two violet stripes ran down the woman's cheeks from her ears to her mouth, black eyeliner lined each violet eye, and a black star adorned the woman's forehead. Kagome was a bit taken by surprise to see the woman dressed in a white t-shirt that read 'Bad dog, no biscuit' and hugged her frame perfectly. Her jeans were low riders that showed off the top lining of her black underwear. She wore black biker boots. Kagome also noticed that there was a belly button ring in the woman's navel and she had one eyebrow pierced and six earrings in each ear.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the female after she was done with her assessment.

"My name is Minami. You must be Kagome," Minami stated as she held her hand out to the miko.

Kagome shook Minami's hand and asked, "How do you know me and why am I here?"

"Inuyasha talks about you a lot. I'm his cousin, by the way, and I really don't know why you're here," Minami stated as she led Kagome to the sofa in front of the fireplace. The women sat before Minami continued, "I'm only here to tell you that there's a big change coming to your life and to make sure you're prepared for it."

"Change? What kind of change?" Kagome questioned as she pushed an ebony lock of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. Sorry I'm not able to give you more info than that," Minami replied as her gaze turned to the fireplace.

"That's okay. So why am I in Sesshoumaru's room?" Kagome asked. Minami shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I believe it may be time for you to wake up. Seems Inuyasha is getting tired of shaking you," Minami stated as she smiled.

"Okay. Will I see you again?" Kagome questioned as everything started to fade.

"More than likely," Minami's voice echoed through her mind as Kagome was yanked off of her bed.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to see very irritated amber ones staring at her. She groaned and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. A sigh left her lips before she pulled back to look at the half demon.

"Did you have to pull me outta bed?" Kagome questioned tiredly.

"Keh, ya shoulda been up an hour ago. It's like trying to wake the dead with you," Inuyasha replied as he placed her on her feet. He turned around and walked out of the room leaving Kagome to get dressed.

Kagome sighed as she pulled her clothes out of the dresser to get ready for work. As she pulled her skirt up to her hips, Kagome paused as her gaze landed on the engagement ring Inuyasha had given her. Even though it was a simple diamond set in platinum, Kagome was beginning to feel like it weighed a ton. Marriage…could she really marry Inuyasha?

"Oi, wench, hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Inuyasha's voice sounded from the next room.

"Alright!" Kagome hollered back to him as she rapidly buttoned her blouse. She slid her heels on and grabbed her briefcase before leaving the bedroom. She walked to the living room to see Inuyasha standing at the door in a black Armani suit and black briefcase in hand.

Compared to him, Kagome felt like nothing. He was wearing Armani and here she stood in department store clothing. She knew Inuyasha was rich, not as rich as Sesshoumaru of course, but did he have to flaunt it like that? It aggravated her to no end that he decided to mock her with the amount of money he made compared to the tiny salary she was making.

Inuyasha locked the door behind him and the two made their way to the bright red Mercedes that he owned. The only one in the neighborhood and Inuyasha made sure to let everyone see it. He choked back a laugh as he remembered the look on the neighbor's face when he'd pulled up in the Mercedes for the first time. His eyes narrowed on the woman in front of him when he noticed her beginning to head to the beat up Trans Am sitting in front of the Mercedes.

"Hey, where ya going? When you gonna get rid of that piece of junk, anyway?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed Kagome's shoulder.

"Piece…of…junk?" Kagome nearly growled as her eyes flashed dangerously.

Inuyasha gulped and backed away from the tiny enraged woman. "Look, I'm sorry. Let's just get in my car and get to work. You know how that bastard gets when we're late," Inuyasha stated almost desperately.

"Fine," Kagome bit out through clenched teeth. She stormed over to the car that she loathed and opened the door before sliding in the passenger seat. After she slammed the door, she put her seat belt on as Inuyasha got in and started the car.

Five minutes later, Kagome couldn't stand the silence anymore and turned to Inuyasha. "Where were you last night? You didn't come home," Kagome asked as she messed with the dials on the radio.

"I told you last night I had to work late. I fell asleep at the office," Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

"So, you were already at the office, but decided to come get me just to turn around and go back? Why didn't you just stay there? I do have my own vehicle," Kagome questioned suspiciously.

"I had to change, didn't I? Are you seriously suggesting that I'm cheating on you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"No, but it just seems odd that four nights out of the week, you don't come home and when I call the office, I get your voicemail," Kagome stated as she fiddled with her briefcase.

"I explained that to you. When I'm at the office late, I let the voicemail get my calls so I can get my work done," Inuyasha responded as he pulled into his parking space.

They exited the car and Kagome waited till Inuyasha was standing next to her before wrapping her arms around him. "I understand, Inu. I'm sorry I questioned you and you know I love you," she stated as he pulled her to him.

"Love you too, Kags," Inuyasha responded as he buried his nose in her hair. _'Or, at least, I hope I still do,'_ his thoughts continued for him.

The two pulled away from each other and walked toward the elevator. Once inside, Inuyasha hit the button for the twenty-third floor and waited while the elevator carried them to the floor. As the elevator opened, Inuyasha was stunned to see Miroku standing there looking nervously at the two. "What?" Inuyasha questioned gruffly as he held the door open.

"Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see you in his office now. He's in a very foul mood today, my friend," Miroku stated sympathetically.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you la…" Kagome began but was cut off by Miroku's voice.

"You too, Kagome," Miroku stated worriedly.

"Oh," Kagome stated as Inuyasha let the doors close and hit the button for the twenty-seventh floor.

"Wonder what the bastard wants," Inuyasha muttered.

"No idea," Kagome commented as the elevator doors slid open to reveal the twenty-seventh floor. The two stepped out of the elevator onto the hardwood floor and made their way to the end of the hallway. They stopped as the hallway opened up to the secretary's area where two desks sat. One on their right that looked as though it hadn't been used recently and one on the left where an old woman was seated talking on the phone. Between both desks was a set of mahogany doors that led to Sesshoumaru's office.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the old woman as she hung up the phone. Kagome smiled at her. "How are you today, Kaede?" she questioned as the woman looked up at them.

Kaede smiled at the two. "Busy. I've been attempting to find a new assistant, but human resources hasn't been able to find one that's suitable," the old woman stated before turning to her computer screen. "Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Kaede, and good luck on the assistant," Kagome stated as Inuyasha pulled her towards the door. He knocked and a rough 'Enter' sounded through the doorway before Inuyasha pulled the door open and dragged Kagome inside.

After the door closed, Kagome focused her attention to the demon seated behind the desk. Sesshoumaru sat in his chair and was typing away on the keyboard to the computer while Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the chairs in front of the desk. She waited patiently as she watched Sesshoumaru type and had to wonder if the markings she'd seen in her dream were actually real. Of course, she couldn't see them on his face now, but she'd bet her life that he'd managed to hide them somehow.

"What the hell do you want, bastard? I've got things to do," Inuyasha grumbled from his place next to her.

"I'm sure you do, little brother. However, it would seem you weren't too eager to get to work this morning considering you're fifteen minutes late," Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

"That would be the wench's fault. She took forever getting outta bed today and then tried to fight me on riding in my car," Inuyasha responded as he glared at Kagome.

"I see. Very well, you are dismissed, Inuyasha. Kagome, I'd like to have a word with you, if I may," Sesshoumaru stated as he turned a thoughtful gaze to her.

Kagome nodded as she watched Inuyasha walk out of the room. After he left, she turned her attention to Sesshoumaru as he studied her intently. She shifted in her chair a bit suddenly feeling very self-conscious. A knock sounded at the door and Sesshoumaru told the person to enter. Kagome looked up at the newcomer and gasped.

"Minami?" Kagome questioned as soon as her sight landed on the black haired female.

Minami smiled at her and sat in the chair Inuyasha had vacated. Kagome noticed she was still dressed in street clothes but her black t-shirt read 'I love my dog' on it. Kagome watched as Minami handed a file to Sesshoumaru and sat back in the chair.

"It would seem, Kagome, that you are not getting paid enough for your time. Does my little brother not realize this?" Sesshoumaru's voice questioned effectively snapping Kagome out of her awed stupor.

"I really don't know, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome admitted sheepishly.

"Minami, is the paperwork ready for Kagome to sign?" Sesshoumaru asked his cousin. "Also, what is going on with your attire? Did your closet explode?" Sesshoumaru continued jokingly.

Minami chuckled and shook her head. "Nope. I declared it casual Tuesday; as for the paperwork, it will be ready shortly," Minami replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded before smirking. "It would seem it's always casual something with you, Minami," he stated coolly. Minami shrugged and tilted her head toward the other girl. Sesshoumaru nodded and turned his attention back toward Kagome. "Now, Kagome, I'd like to offer a proposition to you. You don't have to give me an answer today, so I'm going to give you until Friday to decide. I'm offering you the position as my personal assistant. My last one irritated me and I ended up firing her. Therefore, I'm in need of a new one and Minami recommended you," Sesshoumaru stated with a tone of someone talking about the weather.

"What about Inuyasha? He'll need a new assistant then too, won't he?" Kagome questioned.

"That's already been discussed with a Miss Kikyo Tanaka. She seems quite eager to take over the position should you choose to move to a higher-level job," Minami answered with a smile.

"Higher level?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Not only will you be paid five times more than what Inuyasha is paying you, you will also get a full health benefits package for yourself and any family member, your own parking space, access to the company cars, planes, and limos, as well as two months paid vacation every year. Really, it's the better deal," Minami replied.

"Well, I think I already have an answer for you then," Kagome stated as she smiled at Sesshoumaru, "I'll take it."

"Good. You have the rest of the day to clear out your office downstairs and move your things to the office through that door to your left. After that, take the rest of the day off and I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning, will sign the papers then. Minami will be guiding you through the things I expect my personal assistant to do. Have a good day, Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated as he turned back to the computer screen.

Kagome and Minami stood and made there way towards the door. As Minami opened the door and let Kagome pass, Sesshoumaru hollered at her. "Minami…" he stated as he stared at her. Minami smiled and winked at him. "Gotcha," she replied as she walked out the door. She grabbed Kagome's arm and began to drag her down the hallway.

"Minami, where are we going?" Kagome asked as she tried to keep pace with the demoness.

"Shopping!" Minami exclaimed as the two stepped into the elevator and she hit the button for the parking garage.

"Shopping? Sesshoumaru-sama said I was supposed to clear out my desk," Kagome said.

"I know, but he wants me to take you shopping before we break the news of your promotion to Inuyasha. That boy's gonna be so pissed!" Minami exclaimed as she burst out laughing.

"I figure he's going to be, but I'm tired of him always telling that my car's junk and my clothes smell cheap. He won't give me a raise so I can get new clothes or a new car and I can't afford it on my current salary. When Sesshoumaru-sama made the offer and you told me the benefits, I knew I couldn't turn it down," Kagome stated and sighed.

"Ah, so you took the job to impress the fiancé," Minami commented knowingly.

"No. I took it so I can prove to myself that I don't need Inuyasha. Maybe, if I can do that, I can tell him that I don't want to marry him and go on my way," Kagome stated somewhat guiltily.

"Why don't you just tell him that now?" Minami questioned as the two walked to her BMW. Minami hit the button to turn off the alarm and unlocked the doors before getting into the driver's seat. She buckled her seat belt and turned to see Kagome buckle hers before starting the car.

"I really don't know why I don't tell him. Here lately, though, I keep getting this nagging feeling that he's cheating on me," Kagome stated as she stared out the window.

"Have you had sex with him yet?" Minami asked as she changed lanes.

"No. I told him when we first started dating that I was waiting for marriage," Kagome replied.

"Look, Kagome, I've known Inuyasha since he was just a small pup in his father's arms. If there's one thing I've learned over the years, if you think he's doing something wrong, he usually is. My advice is to let him go. Obviously, he doesn't care about you as much as he thinks he does. Every time I've seen you two, he always calls you bitch or wench and no woman, human or demon, should have to put up with that," Minami stated as she parked the car.

"That's true," Kagome replied. She turned to shut the door and noticed a sticker on the back passenger side window that stated 'I AM the Big Dog.' Laughing she looked at Minami as she walked around the back of the car and stood next to her.

"What?" Minami questioned.

"What is it with you and dogs? The first time I saw you, you were wearing a shirt that said 'Bad dog, no biscuit' now you're wearing one that says 'I love my dog' and then I see that!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed to the sticker.

"Oh. Well, my license plate says Bad Dog on it. Can't help it, I find the stuff hilarious, especially since I'm an inuyoukai," Minami stated as she smiled. She took hold of Kagome's arm and dragged her into the nearest store.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha hung up with one of the partner company's CEO. He looked up to see Miroku standing in front of his desk with a smug look on his face. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his best friend and snapped at him, "WHAT!"

"The question, Inuyasha, is what is bothering you?" Miroku asked as he seated himself on the half-demon's desk.

"Shit. Is it that obvious?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his chair and threw his feet up on the desk.

"Only to me, my friend," Miroku stated calmly.

"Alright. Well, you know I'm engaged to Kagome, right," at Miroku's nod, Inuyasha continued, "The thing is I've been seeing somebody else for about four months now and I'm not really sure I'm in love with Kagome anymore."

"You're cheating on her?" Miroku questioned disbelief written on his face.

"Yeah. The woman I'm seeing is amazing, Miroku and she does things to me that Kagome's denied me for the last three years," Inuyasha stated.

"You mean sex. Sheesh, Inuyasha, you've got yourself in a real bind. Who's the new woman?" Miroku asked while running his hand down his face.

"Her name's Kikyo Tanaka," Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Author's note: This is my first non-cannon universe fic. Please read and review, good or bad, to let me know what you think. Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them! Now on with chapter two!

**Chapter Two: Plotting and Getting Acquainted**

* * *

Inuyasha sat behind his desk staring at the two women in front of him. Minami stood glaring at him while Kagome stood behind her looking nervous. "Do you want to tell me that again, Mina?" Inuyasha growled at his cousin.

"I said Kagome has been promoted to Sesshou's assistant and that Kikyo Tanaka will be taking over her position as yours," Minami stated slowly.

"Who the fuck made that decision!?" Inuyasha yelled as he stood from his desk and slammed his fists on it.

"I did, Yasha," Minami replied.

"WHY?" Inuyasha hollered as he bound over the desk and stood in his cousin's face.

"A couple of reasons actually. First off, Kagome is too good of an assistant to be making such a meager paycheck. Secondly, it's about time she had a promotion. She's been here for nearly five years and has been stuck under your thumb the whole time," Minami replied calmly.

"You have no right, Minami! It's my choice what I pay her! I never woulda stuck her with that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at his cousin, as his nose was mere inches from her face.

Before Inuyasha had the chance to blink, he found himself becoming very familiar with the surface of his desk as Minami slammed him face first into it. She held his head to the desk by the scruff of his neck and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Inuyasha, _I _am the head of the Human Resources department. _I_ make the decision on who gets promoted, who gets demoted, and who gets fired. Do well to remember that or you may find yourself as the janitor or unemployed in the near future," Minami threatened before releasing Inuyasha's neck and stepping back.

"You wouldn't do that to me. My father would be all over your ass," Inuyasha said as he faced his cousin again.

"You seem to forget, Inuyasha. Uncle Toga told you, Sesshoumaru, and me that if there were any problems with employees to fire them. He gave Sesshoumaru permission to fire you or I if he felt it necessary and Sesshoumaru gave me permission to fire you if you started to show decline in your work," Minami stated as she walked over to Kagome's desk to help her gather her things.

"That's never gonna happen," Inuyasha responded confidently.

"Still doesn't mean she couldn't demote you to janitor though, Inuyasha," Kagome chimed in as she placed some pictures in a box.

"Whatever, wench. This wasn't your conversation to butt in to," Inuyasha stated as he sat back down in his chair.

"That's another thing. You will address Kagome by her name from now on. If Sesshoumaru or I hear you call her bitch or wench again, you will find yourself cleaning toilets before you can blink," Minami said as she and Kagome carried two boxes to the door.

"Anyway, I'll see you at home, Inuyasha," Kagome stated as Minami walked out the door.

"Sorry, Kags, not tonight. Quarterly report is do in a few days and I gotta stay late again to work on it," Inuyasha responded before turning his attention to the woman that walked in the door next to Kagome.

"Alright. You must be Kikyo Tanaka. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you and good luck," Kagome stated as she looked at the woman next to her. Brown eyes met Kagome's blue ones as the woman nodded to her.

"Thank you and good luck with Sesshoumaru-sama," Kikyo replied before Kagome walked out of Inuyasha's office.

As Kagome boarded the elevator with Minami, a sudden thought struck the young woman. She began laughing lightly in the elevator causing Minami to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Something funny, Kagome?" Minami asked.

"Inuyasha said the Quarterly report was due in a few days. He turned it in last week!" Kagome squealed before laughing again.

"Man…he must think you're really stupid," Minami replied as the elevator doors slid open. The two women walked down the hall towards Sesshoumaru's office and paused as they came to the secretary's area. A new woman sat behind the once empty desk looking extremely nervous. Minami stopped in front of the woman's desk and sat Kagome's box on it.

"Everything alright, Sango?" Minami questioned causing the brown haired female to jump like she'd been struck.

"You didn't tell me that Sesshoumaru-sama was so…scary," Sango replied with a gulp as she looked at the black haired demoness.

"Only in appearance, Sango, I assure you. On the outside, he's…scary as you put it, but on the inside he's a big fluffy wuffy puppy doggy," Minami said in a voice that would've rivaled someone talking to a baby.

Sesshoumaru's office doors burst open and he sent a death glare at his cousin. "I am NOT 'fluffy wuffy', bitch," he snarled at the black dog demoness.

"Ah, but FLUFFY you are too," Minami replied with a laugh as she passed by him carrying Kagome's box.

Sesshoumaru shut his office doors after Kagome entered and turned to his cousin. "I request you not call me that around others, Mina," Sesshoumaru stated before grabbing his cousin in a headlock and proceeding to mess up her hair. Minami growled at him and he smirked at her. He released her and returned to his desk while she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, Kagome," Minami stated as she picked up the box and walked to the door that led to Kagome's new office.

Kagome followed her while eyeing Sesshoumaru with curiosity. As she walked in her office and turned around to see Minami shut the door, she asked, "Is he always playful with you?"

Minami sat the box on the desk before smiling at Kagome. "We've always acted that way around each other. He's like the older brother I never had," Minami replied with a chuckle. She walked around the desk and motioned for Kagome to sit in the chair. "Now, you're responsibilities as Sesshoumaru's assistant are to answer any important phone calls that he's too busy to take, make sure his lunch and sometimes dinner get to him on time, keep a full cup of coffee or a new can of soda on his desk at all times, and to take notes on his meetings. You'll also be responsible for any memos that need to be distributed throughout the company. Any questions?"

"How does he take his coffee?" Kagome inquired.

"Black with three sugars. No cream," Minami replied. "Also, you will have to accompany him on any business trips mainly to keep him calm when he's dealing with his business partners, they tend to get on his nerves," she added as she handed a file from the filing cabinet to Kagome, "This is what you'll start working on tomorrow."

"Why does he deal with people who annoy him?" Kagome questioned as she flipped through the file.

"Money, Kagome. That's the thing that keeps Sesshoumaru motivated. He has a ridiculous amount of child support to pay to his ex-wife, so he's always working to insure his daughter is taken care of," Minami responded then added, "That's another thing. On Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, it will be your responsibility to pick Rin up from school or her mother's home and return her after Sesshoumaru's done with his visit. I'll give you the addresses tomorrow."

"Why can't he pick her up?" Kagome wondered.

"Kagura is a huge conniving bitch. Anytime Sesshoumaru gets around that woman, he always manages to come back with a much lighter wallet. He can't say no to her cause she's always giving him a guilt trip," Minami answered, "The really sucky part is Rin is caught in the middle of it and Kagura uses Rin to get whatever she wants from Sesshoumaru. I always try to make sure those two avoid each other as much as possible cause he's always pissy when he comes back from dropping Rin off. Therefore, I made it the responsibility of his assistant to pick her up and drop her off."

"I see. Is there a particular vehicle I need to use when picking her up?" Kagome questioned as she started unloading her boxes.

"The black Jaguar. It's always on level three of the parking garage in space twelve. Just ask the security guard for the key. That seems to be the car that pisses Kagura off the most," Minami stated with a smirk.

"Why's that?" Kagome asked.

"The entire time Sesshoumaru and the bitch were together, she was always trying to get him to buy her that car. Even the license plate is the one she wanted to put on it. It's Sess Baby, in case you can't find the parking space," Minami replied as she walked toward the door. "If there's any other questions, just ask Sesshoumaru. I gotta go check on Sango before she passes out from nerves," Minami stated as she left Kagome's office.

Kagome watched as Minami left then took a look around the room. She had to admit, this office was definitely better than her old one. Her corner desk was made of cherry wood and had plenty of storage space. She noticed the walls were painted black and had pictures of cherry trees hanging here and there. One side of the office had two large windows that gave her a great view of the skyline. A filing cabinet stood next to the desk next to some more storage drawers under the window. Kagome's eyes shifted to the wall next to the door where she saw a light switch and something similar to a remote hanging. Curious, she went over and touched the remote before realizing it came off the holder. She picked it up and hit the power button and squealed with delight as a panel slid up next to the door and a big screen TV with surround sound was revealed.

"I think I'm gonna love this job," Kagome stated as she plopped down in the oversized executive chair.

* * *

On the other side of the door, a smirk slid across Sesshoumaru's face as he heard Kagome's whispered statement. He turned to face his cousin and smiled at her. "You are evil, do you realize that, Mina?" Sesshoumaru asked the woman seated across from him.

"Well, that has yet to be determined. Thank you though for going through with this whole thing. I couldn't stand seeing him treat her like that," Minami stated with disgust written on her features.

"What will you do when he starts treating Kikyo the same?" Sesshoumaru asked as he made some notes for a meeting.

"That will be her problem. I'm not going to step in and save Kikyo like I did with Kagome. Kikyo never should've crossed the line she did with me," Minami replied with a snarl.

"Sad. You and she were such good friends," Sesshoumaru commented.

"Friends don't betray friends. I lost my husband because of her and I didn't want Kagome to go through that with Inuyasha," Minami stated before rising from her seat. "By the way, your trip to London, there were…complications with the hotel booking," she commented as she looked at her cousin.

"Complications?" Sesshoumaru questioned as his gold eyes locked to her violet ones.

"Yes. I was only able to book one room. It's a suite, but you and Kagome will have to share it," Minami replied. _'Liar, Liar!'_ Minami's inner voice hollered at her as she tried to resist the urge to smile evilly at her cousin.

"I see. I'll deal with it accordingly," Sesshoumaru responded before Minami bowed to him and turned to leave.

As she walked out of Sesshoumaru's office, she let a smile come to her face before skipping down the hallway. The beginning of her plan was starting to come together and was so far working beautifully. Minami hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't maim her too badly when he figured out what she was trying to do, but that she could deal with when the time came. For now, she had a half-demon to piss off. As Minami waited for the elevator to come to Inuyasha's floor, she couldn't stop the smirk that came to her face as she imagined Inuyasha's reaction to what she was about to do.

"This couldn't have worked out better," Kikyo commented as she sat on Inuyasha's desk with the half demon between her knees holding her close.

"Got to agree with you there, love," Inuyasha stated as he kissed Kikyo's cheek.

"So when do I get to have you all to myself?" Kikyo asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. Things are complicated for me cause I'm still not sure how to break this to Kagome," Inuyasha replied as he dropped his gaze from her to the floor.

"I have a suggestion for that, Yasha," Minami's voice sounded from the doorway causing Inuyasha to abruptly pull back from Kikyo and hit the wall with a thud causing a trophy to fall on his head.

"What the fuck, Mina!?" Inuyasha hollered while rubbing his head, "Ever heard of knocking!"

"Hm, that's something I never learned to do. You should know that by now," Minami responded as she sat on the edge of his desk and picked up a letter opener. She began cleaning imaginary dirt from under her claws as she watched Inuyasha come around to face her.

"What the hell is your suggestion and how the hell did you know about this?" Inuyasha asked threateningly.

"Ah, well, you could let Kagome catch you two in bed like I caught Kikyo and my exhusband. By the way, Kikyo," Minami started as she turned to look at the woman, "I heard Naraku filed for bankruptcy a couple weeks ago. Then you turned around and filed for divorce the next day. What happened? Money ran out so you decided to ditch my ex-husband and are now going after my cousin so you can drain his bank account too?"

"I realized I didn't love Naraku. I love Inuyasha and would never do that to him," Kikyo stated as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"Yeah, sure you do," Minami responded disbelievingly and rolled her eyes before looking at Inuyasha, " Now, for your second question, Yasha, there isn't a person in the building that doesn't know about you two."

"Kagome doesn't," Inuyasha stated confidently.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Kagome's more perceptive than you think," Minami retorted before standing and walking toward the door. She just opened the door when Inuyasha suddenly hollered, "Kikyo, you were married to Mina's ex-husband!" Minami burst out laughing as she made her way down the hall. Yep. That was her cousin, always slow on the uptake. She laughed even harder as that thought ran through her head and had to stop to catch her breath. A hand touched her backside and her laughter stopped all together as she turned to face Miroku who stood next to her with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Apologies, Minami-sama. My hand…" he began.

"…Has a mind of its own. Yeah I know, Miroku. Sheesh, you never learn do ya?" Minami stated as she smirked at him.

"Apologies again," Miroku responded.

A smile spread across Minami's face as a sudden thought floated into her head. Looking at Miroku, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and asked, "Did you know Sesshoumaru has a new secretary? She's quite lovely…". Before she could say anymore, Miroku had made it to the elevator and hit the button to go to Sesshoumaru's floor. Minami shook her head and headed into her office, which conveniently was next door to Inuyasha's.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk staring at the computer screen. He needed a break. The numbers on the screen had started to blur. _'Is one of them dancing? Alright. Got to go elsewhere.'_ Sesshoumaru thought before getting up out of his chair. The muscles in his back popped as he stood releasing a tension he didn't realize he had. Deciding to check on his new assistant since she had been in her office for four hours, Sesshoumaru walked over and lightly knocked on the door. Getting no response, he opened the door to find Kagome asleep in the oversized chair.

As he stood in the doorway watching her, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder if the plan Minami had come up with was going to work. Kagome got her promotion, Kikyo became Inuyasha's assistant, and now it was a waiting game to see how long it took Inuyasha's work to decline so he could be fired. Sesshoumaru had thought on ways to get rid of Inuyasha numerous times, but none ever sounded as good as the plan Minami had presented him when she'd heard of Inuyasha's affair.

He'd also tried to consider who could take over Inuyasha's position. Minami was out of the question having stated many times that she would sooner die than be stuffed in a dress or suit for work and she refused to take her piercings out. Miroku would be a fairly suitable candidate but Sesshoumaru wasn't sure the pervert could handle the job. Sesshoumaru didn't need complaints from his clients that the co-head of his company was molesting them. No not Miroku.

Taking a better look at Kagome, Sesshoumaru started to recall what he'd read in her file. She'd been with the company for five years and he was sure she'd done a lot of Inuyasha's work. Plus, she had business degrees from a couple of major colleges and Inuyasha's clients did seem to like her, if Kouga was an example. Maybe she'd be able to take over his half-brother's position and handle it. It'd definitely be a big 'fuck you' to Inuyasha if she were to become the VP. A smile crossed Sesshoumaru's face as he made his decision. Kagome would become the VP if she wanted and Sesshoumaru would make sure to rub it in Inuyasha's face.

Satisfied with his decision, Sesshoumaru closed the door to Kagome's office and went to his desk. He sat down and ordered some lunch for him and Kagome before leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted to what Minami had told him earlier about the hotel 'troubles' in London. He'd called to make sure there were absolutely no other rooms available after he'd sensed Minami wasn't exactly telling him the truth. The hotel had confirmed what his cousin had said though he wasn't sure if the clerk was being honest or if Minami had somehow managed to convince the hotel to lie to him. Either way, it was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the smell of something delicious. Opening her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her with a takeout container. Smiling at him, she took the container and sat it on the desk before opening it. What she saw made her gasp and look at Sesshoumaru in shock. "This is from Panelli's! Menu price, its nearly forty dollars! Why did you get me something so expensive?" Kagome had to wonder as she watched Sesshoumaru sit on the other side of the desk and lay his own container down.

"You were sleeping and I didn't know what you wanted so I took a guess. Though, by your reaction, I'm assuming you've never had the roast duck before?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he handed a cup of iced tea to her.

"No. Every time Inuyasha would take me out, we'd pay for our own meals and I've never been able to afford the duck," Kagome replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"Inuyasha never paid for your meals on your dates?" Sesshoumaru asked as he cut into his steak.

"No. He said he didn't want to make me feel guilty for not paying for my own things," Kagome replied.

"A true gentlemen never would've made you pay for anything. Dates are meant to spoil the female in a small way mainly to make sure she knows she'll be taken care of. Inuyasha obviously never did that," Sesshoumaru responded.

Kagome nodded while savoring the flavor of the dish she'd always wanted. She couldn't help but wonder why the man before her was still single. Obviously, he knew how to take care of a woman.

"So tell me about Rin," Kagome stated as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ah, I'm assuming Minami told you about my little princess," Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru continued, "Well, she's energetic as most eight year olds are. She has an uncanny ability to know when something's wrong and definitely has wisdom beyond her years. I admit she is a bit spoiled, but never demands things from me as most spoiled children do."

"Okay. So what happened between you and her mother?" Kagome asked.

"Kagura seemed to be spending more of my money than I realized. When Minami brought me one of my wife's credit card statements and the balance was over eighty thousand dollars, I decided it was time to get rid of her. Unfortunately, Rin was given to her since she had no job and my work schedule was full," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I see. Minami said Kagura uses Rin to get money from you," Kagome stated.

"Unfortunately, yes she does. Kagura knows that all she has to do is ask for money for Rin and I'll give it to her. Though I have a feeling a majority of what I give her doesn't go to Rin," Sesshoumaru responded.

"That's not right," Kagome stated as she began to gather her trash.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Kagome. However, I have a meeting in ten minutes and you should be at home. I gave you the day off," Sesshoumaru commented as he threw his garbage away.

"I wanted to get a head start on this file here. I should have this thing typed up in about an hour then I'll head home. Have a good day, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied as she turned the computer back on from sleep mode.

"Just Sesshoumaru to you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru commented as he grabbed his soda and headed for the door.

"Sesshoumaru it is then," Kagome stated as she smiled at him before he left the room.

* * *

Author's Note: There's chapter two for you! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please and have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

Quick Note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I really enjoy reading them and getting your input! On with the story!

Chapter Three: Tests and Discoveries

* * *

As soon as Kagome stepped off the elevator on Sesshoumaru's floor, she knew something was wrong. Minami stood in front of her looking anxious and was shifting every so often from one foot to the other. Kagome took a look at Minami's outfit and had to wonder if her closet really did explode. Today, Minami was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Queen Bitch' with a snarling dog under it, a pink plaid schoolgirl skirt, black stockings, white socks and her biker boots. Kagome couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat as she stared at the demoness in front of her.

"What?" Minami questioned as she cocked her head to the side while biting her lip.

"I think Sesshoumaru was right. I think your closet did explode!" Kagome squealed as she doubled over with laughter.

"It did not! However, I wanted to warn you that Sesshou's in an extremely testy mood today, even for him," Minami commented as the two stopped at Sango's desk.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"He's only been here forty five minutes and the phone's been ringing off the hook. Apparently, there's been a major problem with the American branch and it's getting Sess more pissed off than I've seen him in decades. He's already broken two phones and has disconnected the third one six times in five minutes cause he's thrown the receiver at the wall. Only a matter of time before he goes for the ba…."Minami trailed off as something slammed against the wall in Sesshoumaru's office.

"Another phone, damn it!!" Sesshoumaru's voice screamed through the wall. Sango leapt to her feet and grabbed another phone out of the box Minami brought up and hurried to the office. "Out!" Sesshoumaru bellowed before Sango came running from the office with the broken phone in hand.

"As I was saying before he goes for the base. Kagome, be really careful today. I don't know how to handle him when he's like this," Minami stated before noticing Sango was nearly in tears.

--

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she stomped towards Sesshoumaru's door. She threw the door open and stormed into the room before grabbing the phone from Sesshoumaru's hand. She hung the phone up and glared at him.

Sesshoumaru snarled at the woman in front of him. Kagome, in turn, slammed her fist down on his desk and got within an inch of his face. "Why are you acting like a baby?" she inquired quietly.

"I am not. I just lost two hundred thousand dollars because of some goddamn computer glitch and you're saying I'm acting like a baby! What the hell gives you the right?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"It doesn't give me a right, Sesshoumaru," Kagome started before the phone rang again. Sesshoumaru went to answer it, but Kagome got to it first. "Can you hold for just a second? Thank you," she stated to the person on the other end of the line then pressed the hold button. She turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru and smiled at him. "Look, why don't you take a walk? I'll take care of the phone while you're gone. You obviously need to cool down a bit. Go get some coffee and maybe spend some time with your cousin. Minami's extremely worried about you," Kagome stated.

Sesshoumaru shrugged then stood from his chair. "Alright. Thank you," he said as he walked around his desk.

"No problem," Kagome replied before taking the caller off hold.

--

Sesshoumaru walked out of his office and found Minami cradling Sango while the brown haired woman sobbed into her chest. He turned his head to Kaede and sighed as the old woman glared at him. He hated seeing women crying. Walking over to Minami he gently pulled Sango from her grasp and stared at the brown eyes of the female.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to startle you," Sesshoumaru muttered quietly. Sango smiled and nodded to him before returning to her desk. He then turned to Minami and held his arm out to her. "Shall we?" he asked as Minami slid her arm around his. The two walked down the hallway and waited for the elevator for a moment before stepping inside. As soon as the doors closed, Sesshoumaru turned to his cousin and stared at her. "I came to a decision yesterday and would like your opinion on the matter," he started.

"Okay. What'd you decide?" Minami asked as she looked at him.

"I decided that, should things go the way you believe they will, Kagome shall become the new vice president if she wants," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Sounds good to me. Inuyasha would definitely be pissed," Minami stated as a smile spread across her face. "So how'd Kagome get you out of your office?" she inquired as the elevator slid open on the twenty-third floor. Though, neither noticed.

"She determined that I was 'acting like a baby' as she put it and suggested I go for a walk. Frankly, I believe it was just what I needed," Sesshoumaru replied before noticing two other people on the elevator. He nudged Minami and then jerked his head toward the other two.

Minami nearly burst as she turned her head and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo in a heavy make out session against the opposite wall of the elevator. She cleared her throat and watched as Inuyasha jerked away from Kikyo and turned around to face her and Sesshoumaru. "The emergency 'I didn't go home to change' suit, Yasha? Sheesh, and you reek of Kikyo too," Minami stated as she pretended to gag.

A blush spread across both faces. "Demons…" Inuyasha muttered while rolling his eyes. Then he glared at Minami. "What I do is none of your business, Mina," he growled at his cousin.

"Maybe not, but your work is. Did you finish the presentation for the meeting we have at nine and the one for the meeting at two?" Sesshoumaru interjected.

"That's none of your goddamn business!" Inuyasha snarled at his elder brother.

"Translation, no he didn't," Minami stated as she smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Be sure to make note of that, Mina, and have it put on the report for me to give to father," Sesshoumaru responded as he exited the elevator with her.

"Will do," Minami said as they walked to the café in the lobby of the building.

Inuyasha growled at the two from behind them as they waited in line for coffee. "You wouldn't dare," he muttered.

"Oh, but I would. Uncle Toga is still majority stock holder and is to be informed if one of his sons isn't doing his job," Minami stated as she turned her head to him.

"Bitch," Inuyasha growled.

"Cheater," Minami answered before telling the cashier what she wanted. She got her soda and muffin then joined Sesshoumaru at the door where he stood waiting on her. The two walked outside on the street and headed away from the building toward the park a few blocks down. While they walked Minami turned her head to her cousin and asked, "So what do you think of Miss Kagome?"

"I'm a bit surprised actually. I gave her the day off yesterday, but she stayed and typed up the memos that needed to go out and made sure they got to the proper departments," Sesshoumaru replied before taking a sip of his coffee. "So far, I'm quite pleased with her. I didn't expect her to deal with the American branch, but she stepped up to the challenge beautifully."

"You mean to tell me you were acting that way this morning cause you wanted to test her?" Minami asked. At his nod, she started laughing so hard she nearly dropped her cup. "And you call me evil!" she squealed.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Well, I figured it'd be best to see how she dealt with my 'temper' on the first day rather than wait till there was an actual crisis," he replied as they entered the park, "And she didn't disappoint me like the others did."

"Well, we'll see how she's doing when we get back. Two hundred thousand to a computer glitch, I had a feeling you weren't that mad about it. That's kinda chunk change for you," Minami said as they sat on a park bench.

"I wasn't too worried. You are correct that it's only chunk change. Now, why are you wearing that outfit today? The skirt is beyond indecent," Sesshoumaru questioned as his gaze landed on the extremely short skirt. He noticed the skirt had ridden up and was showing off Minami's upper thigh and the end of her pantyhose as she sat cross-legged next to him. Kami, he needed to get laid.

Minami shrugged. "I happen to like this skirt thank you," Minami stated before noticing Sesshoumaru's eyes were glued to her thigh. She chuckled before hooking a finger under his chin and forcing him to look at her face. "You are as big of a pervert as Miroku. I'm your cousin for Kami's sake!" she laughed.

"Apologies, but I haven't been with anyone in a while and your skirt is distracting," Sesshoumaru responded as a light blush tinted his face.

"You mean to tell me you haven't taken advantage of the women that throw themselves at you every day?" Minami questioned as she stood.

Sesshoumaru stood as well and shook his head. "I haven't been with anyone since Kagura. I don't believe in non-marital relations. You know that," he stated as they started walking down the path that led around the park.

"But that's the fun of it though. Hit and quit it! I do it all the time!" Minami argued.

"Then why have you not with Miroku?" Sesshoumaru countered.

"I didn't say I slept with colleagues. Even I know better than that," Minami replied, "It'd be kinda awkward having to see the person around the office when you'd left without a word. Take the guy I was with last night, for example…"

Sesshoumaru tuned her out for a bit, not wanting to here about his cousin's sexual exploits. He'd had plenty of women before Kagura and did 'hit it and quit it' as Minami had put it, but always felt something lacking. When he'd met Kagura, he decided he'd be serious for a change. However, after six years together, Kagura had started to sleep around on him and was slowly draining his bank account in the process. The only good thing that'd come from his marriage was his daughter and he'd be damned if he ever let anything come between him and his princess. Now though, Sesshoumaru was starting to feel like there was a piece of him missing. Sure, he had Minami, who'd support him on anything, and his father, but he felt like he needed a companion. He couldn't count the number of nights he'd woken up alone in bed and wished there was someone there to curl up with. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned his attention back to Minami who had quit talking and was silently watching him from the corner of her eye.

Realizing Sesshoumaru was looking at her again, Minami smiled and snagged him in a hug. "Things will get better, you know. Just be patient," Minami whispered to him as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"How did you…"he trailed off as Minami pulled back slightly and gave him a watery smile.

"You just looked so lonely. I thought I'd try to help you feel better," Minami stated as she wiped her eyes and stepped away from him.

"You have no idea how it feels to wake up to an empty bed, Mina," Sesshoumaru stated as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. More tears joined that one and he found himself hugging her.

"Yes I do, Sess. Ever since that bitch ran off with my husband, I've woken up to an empty bed more times than I can count. I don't get out much and I'm lucky if I have sex once a month, but the sex is meaningless and I'm still alone the next morning," Minami sighed and pulled away from him again.

"I'm sorry, Mina. I didn't know," Sesshoumaru responded quietly.

"That's okay. I'll change skirts when we get back to the office. I've got a tight black one that comes to my knees and will be more appropriate I think," Minami stated as she snatched Sesshoumaru's hand and started pulling him toward the gate of the park.

Sesshoumaru followed but stopped when a thought filtered through his head. "Mina, I have an idea," Sesshoumaru started.

"What's that?" she asked as she stopped beside him.

"I have an acquaintance that I may be able to set you up with, but I would appreciate it if you did the same for me," Sesshoumaru said as they started walking again.

"I have someone in mind for you already, but will have to talk to her about it. As for your acquaintance, I can go on a date with him and see how things go. Maybe we could do a double date, so it's not too awkward," Minami stated as they exited the park.

"That's an idea. I'll give him a call when we get back to the office and set things up while you talk to your friend," Sesshoumaru responded.

"Alrighty," Minami nodded as she threw her and Sesshoumaru's cups in the trash.

* * *

When they got back to Sesshoumaru's office, Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Sesshoumaru sat behind the desk and pulled out his cell. Minami sat in the chair in front of his desk and waited. Sesshoumaru dialed the number and waited till the phone was picked up.

"Shippo, It's Sesshoumaru. Yes everything's fine," Sesshoumaru said into the phone. "Actually, I wasn't calling about that. No, I wanted to see if you would like to go on a date with my cousin. No not Yura. No my other cousin, Minami. You haven't met her yet," Sesshoumaru paused for a moment as he listened to Shippo on the other line. "Well, she and I were thinking of a double date. You, me, her and a friend of hers that she's going to try to set me up with. Mmhm. Hold on a sec," Sesshoumaru stated before putting his hand over the cell.

He looked at Minami. "Does Friday at seven work for you?" he questioned. Minami nodded and he put the phone to his ear again. "That should work fine. Dinner and a movie? Okay. Of course, we'll let them choose. How about Minami and her friend meet us at my place first? That works? Alright. I'll see you at six-thirty then. Goodbye," Sesshoumaru stated before hanging up the phone.

He turned to his cousin and smiled. "Everything's all set. Now, go talk to your friend," Sesshoumaru said as he picked up the office phone and turned the computer on. Minami nodded and stood before walking to Kagome's office.

"I'm gonna check on Kagome first though," she stated as she opened Kagome's door.

--

Kagome hung up the phone and took a breath before seeing Minami walk into the office. She watched the demoness as she shut the door then walked over and plopped down in a chair. Kagome smiled at her before taking a sip of the tea sitting in front of her.

"So how did things go with Michael?" Minami asked.

"Michael?" Kagome wondered.

"Yeah the manager of the American branch. Things got worked out?" Minami inquired.

"Sure did. Everything's fixed and the money is back where it should be," Kagome answered while stapling some papers.

"Good. You know Sesshoumaru is quite pleased with you already," Minami said while fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Really?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yep. He said you rose to the challenge this morning and did a beautiful job of it. You passed his test," Minami stated with a smile.

"His test?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Apparently he was testing you to see how you'd deal with a real crisis and said you didn't disappoint him like the other assistants did," Minami replied.

"Wow. I'm flattered," Kagome stated while stamping some envelopes.

"Can I ask you something?" Minami inquired.

"Sure," Kagome replied.

"Well, you said you wanted to get away from Inuyasha. Would you be willing to go on a double blind date with me this Friday?" Minami asked. _'Evil, Minami, Evil. Didn't tell her it'd be with Sesshoumaru.'_ Her inner voice supplied.

"Sure. Who are we going with?" Kagome wondered.

"They're friends of Sesshoumaru's that I haven't met yet. Apparently, we're going to dinner and a movie and we're meeting them at Sesshoumaru's house at seven. Does that work?" Minami responded.

"Works for me. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor," Kagome replied.

"Anything. Just name it," Minami stated.

"Could you come to my house this evening and help me pack Inuyasha's stuff? I've decided I don't need him there anymore," Kagome said.

"No problem. I'll be there at six," Minami responded as she stood and walked towards the door. "Have a good one, Kagome," she said as she walked back into Sesshoumaru's office. Minami smiled as she made her way to the door but stopped when Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. Turning around, she walked over to Sesshoumaru's desk and sat on the edge of it. "What's up, Sess?" she asked him.

"Did you call your friend while you were in there?" he questioned while clicking some things on the computer.

"Yep. She's gonna ride with me to your place," she replied.

"Good. Now, come take a look at this. I pulled the security camera footage from the elevator this morning," Sesshoumaru stated as Minami sat on his knee.

Minami laughed as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo's 'moment' in the elevator. She turned her head to Sesshoumaru. "Now, I wonder what two people we could show this to…" she trailed off.

"Read my mind, Mina. Father doesn't tolerate this behavior and Kagome would have undeniable proof of his affair," Sesshoumaru stated as he stuck a blank DVD into the Dvd burner on his computer. He burned the video to the DVD and placed the disc back in its case before grabbing another one and repeating the process. He handed the first disc to Minami who turned and headed back to Kagome's office and set the other one aside for later.

--

Kagome looked up from her file as Minami placed a DVD in front of her. "What's this?" she asked the demoness who looked ready to bust out laughing at any second.

"You need to take a look at that. Then show it to Inuyasha if you feel like it. I'll see you later," Minami stated before walking out the door again.

Kagome shrugged at Minami's odd behavior and stuck the disc into the dvd drive. She clicked play when the menu popped up and was frozen stiff as she watched the footage in front of her. _'That bastard. At work, no less!' _she thought before removing the disc and placing it back in its case. She stood and walked to the door determined to give her fiancé a piece of her mind.

* * *

Author's Note: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and hope you had as much fun reading it. Please review to let me know what you think! Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

Quick Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and please keep them coming! I save every one of them so I can go back and read them later! Feedback helps with new chapters! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Four: Inuyasha's having a bad day…

Inuyasha sat at his desk trying to get some work done. Of course, he couldn't concentrate and had written the same thing four times now. The causes of his distraction were currently leaning against the wall on the other side of his desk. Minami stood watching him with a shit-eating grin on her face while Miroku stood with a smile and an odd twinkle in his eye. Having had enough of the silence, Inuyasha raised his head and glared at the two of them.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"Wait for it," Minami stated as her grin spread even more. Inuyasha looked puzzled for a moment before his office door slammed open and Kagome came storming in.

"Kags? What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked as he walked around to the angry woman in front of him. Kagome ignored him and walked over to Kikyo's desk and slammed her engagement ring down on it.

"You want him, You can have him, whore," she spat at Kikyo before turning around to Inuyasha, "and you, you backstabbing, lying, cheating, son of a bitch, you'd better have your shit out of my house by the time I get home or so help me, I'll fucking kill you."

"Kags, what on earth are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked before glancing at his cousin.

"IT'S KA-GO-ME and this is what I'm talking about, asshole!" Kagome roared at the half-demon. She threw the DVD at him before she spotted Minami. " On second thought, I think I would rather not have you at my house ever again. Not even to get your things. Minami, do you have some spare time?" Kagome questioned.

"Not really, but I can make some. Miroku, would you be a dear and clear my schedule?" Minami asked the male next to her. He nodded and she turned her attention back to Kagome. "Well, schedule's clear. I'll go pack his stuff for ya," Minami stated before walking towards Inuyasha.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as Minami grabbed him by the throat with one hand and lifted him in the air. She used her other hand to dig his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Kagome. Minami then sat Inuyasha back on his feet and turned to Kagome when she held a key out to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha wondered while trying to process everything that had just happened. He looked at the disc Kagome threw at him and had to wonder what was on it that could've pissed her off.

"What's going on, butt lick, is that you and I are done. Finished. Over," Kagome said as she and Minami began heading for the door, "Do not come near me again unless it's work related and keep that bitch away from me. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it, wench," Inuyasha stated before walking back around to his chair.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" Minami questioned as she turned around in the doorway.

"Nothing, Minami," Inuyasha replied. He stuck the disc in the DVD drive and hit the play button. When he saw the video, he jerked his head to his cousin. "What the fuck!?" he hollered at her.

"You seem to have forgotten that there are video cameras in the elevator. I gave that copy to Kagome and your father will be receiving a copy soon. Might I suggest you begin packing up your belongings? The new VP is going to need this office," Minami responded before starting out the door.

"What! I'm still vice president!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Maybe for the rest of today, but I have a feeling that, tomorrow, we'll have a new janitor," Minami stated before walking out the door and closing it. She walked down the hall and found Kagome sitting on the floor next to the elevator with her knees tucked to her chest and her head laid on them. Minami sat down next to her and waited.

A couple minutes went by before Kagome raised her head and looked at the demoness next to her. "How long did you know?" she questioned quietly.

"I've known for a while, Kagome, and I apologize for not telling you sooner," Minami replied as she pulled the woman to her and hugged her.

"What was the real reason for my promotion?" Kagome asked.

"I honestly couldn't stand seeing you with him. He wasn't right for you and treated you like an object instead of a person. When Sess fired his last assistant, I suggested we make you the new one," Minami said as she laid her head on Kagome's.

"What happens now?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, Inuyasha will most likely be demoted or fired tomorrow morning depending on what Uncle Toga says. Then Sesshoumaru will be able to find a new VP and things will get back to normal hopefully," Minami replied.

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome wondered.

"She'll receive the same fate. Since she allowed the affair to happen, Uncle Toga will insist she gets the same penalty as Inuyasha," Minami stated.

"Good," Kagome said before pulling away from Minami and standing. Minami stood as well and waved to her as she got on the elevator.

"Just remember. When one door closes, another always opens," Kagome heard Minami say as the elevators doors closed. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why the demoness felt the need to say that and what she meant by it. Pulling herself from her thoughts, Kagome watched as the elevators doors slid open to reveal Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall waiting on her.

"Are things well?" Sesshoumaru questioned as Kagome walked up to him.

"Better than they have been in a while," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Good. I was hoping they were," Sesshoumaru stated as he pushed himself off the wall and took hold of Kagome's arm. "We have a meeting to get to," he said as he pushed one of the conference room doors open.

They walked into the conference room where three people sat. Kagome recognized Kouga who gave her the same wolfish grin he always did. She sat to Sesshoumaru's right and waited for him to take a seat as well. Opening the laptop in front of her, she prepared herself to take notes.

"Gentlemen, this is Kagome Higurashi, my new assistant," Sesshoumaru started since the men were staring at her like a pack of hungry wolves.

"I must say she's quite lovely," the oldest of the three stated.

"Agree with you on that, Myouga," Kouga commented.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat before looking at Kagome. "This is Myouga Takahashi, CEO of Takahashi Incorporated," Sesshoumaru stated as he introduced the old demon. "You already know Kouga Ookami, owner of Ookami Productions," he said as he motioned to Kouga. "And last but not least is Shippo Kitsune, owner of Kitsune Enterprises," Sesshoumaru introduced as he motioned to the red haired fox demon.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kagome said as she smiled at all of them.

"Well, now that's out of the way, shall we begin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Where's your brother?" Myouga inquired.

"He's late. Therefore, is not a part of this meeting," Sesshoumaru replied before turning everyone's attention to the latest reports from their companies.

* * *

Minami stood in the middle of Kagome's living room surrounded by boxes. She'd already removed Inuyasha's things from the kitchen, bathroom, and living room and packed them. "Well, not much in those three rooms. Now for the bedroom," Minami stated as she made her way down the hallway. She went into the bedroom and went to the dresser. Opening the drawer, she pulled everything out and began to sort Inuyasha's underwear from Kagome's. "Good kami, this woman has a lot of granny panties. And these bras! Blech," Minami said as she threw Kagome's undergarments onto the bed. She tossed Inuyasha's into the box on the floor.

"Well, that's it for the underwear. Hmm," Minami stated thoughtfully as she spotted the trashcan in the bathroom, "I think Kagome's underwear needs to go missing." She walked over and pulled the trashcan into the bedroom then picked up Kagome's undergarments and tossed them in. She pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Sango. "Sango, it's Minami. I need you to take about four hundred dollars from the petty cash and go to Victoria's Secret. I need panties, bras, and anything other type of lingerie that you think might look good on Kagome in a size four. Hmm? No, no thongs. Get some boy short and bikini style and make sure they're all white and lacy. The lingerie sets will need to be either black or a light blue color. Yep. Thanks. Oh, I may have you swing by to pick up my credit card cause I got a feeling Kagome's going to need a new wardrobe by the end of the day. Alright. Thank you."

"Well, that's done. Now, let's raid the rest of the dresser and closets," Minami said as she opened the next drawer on the dresser. Pausing for a moment, Minami pulled her cell phone out again and hit the speed dial for the office's security manager. "Jaken, It's Mina. The green Trans Am on level two that Miss Kagome drove to work, could you have it towed and put the black Jaguar from level three space twelve there? Nope. Just give the key to Sess and tell him I think Kagome should have the car permanently. Yep that's it. Oh, wait! Have Inuyasha's Mercedes towed while you're at it please. Thank you. You too. Bye." She hung up then returned to her task.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the conference room with Shippo following them. Sesshoumaru noticed Sango wasn't at her desk and turned to Kaede. The old woman shrugged before turning back to her work.

"Minami-sama called and sent Sango out shopping. Inuyasha is waiting for you in your office, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kaede warned him before he opened the door. He held the door open for Kagome and Shippo before walking in to see his brother rummaging through his desk. It appeared Inuyasha had tried to tear the office apart looking for something since there were papers and files thrown everywhere. Sesshoumaru also noticed that both his file cabinets were on their sides, his couch was turned over and the chairs that were normally in front of the desk had been thrown against the wall next to the window.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed causing the two demons and half demon to cover their ears. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. It looked as though a tornado had ripped through the room. And were those claw marks in Sesshoumaru's chair? "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked as she stormed over to her ex fiancé.

Inuyasha ignored her and glared at his brother. "Where the fuck is that disc?" he growled.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you honestly think I'd be imbecilic enough to leave that disc laying around? Father already has it and I'm waiting on the call to fire you," Sesshoumaru stated coldly before gesturing to the mess in his office, "This just adds more fuel to the fire and I'm sure security has already made a copy of this and sent it to father as well."

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused. Sesshoumaru pointed to the camera in the corner above the door that was facing the desk. "Fuck!" Inuyasha swore.

"Is everything okay in here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken's voice sounded from the doorway.

"For the moment. Did you do what I asked?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he watched the balding toad demon.

"Yes sir. The copy of the security feed has been sent to your father. Also, Inuyasha-sama car is being impounded," Jaken replied.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed as he bound over the desk. Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the back of shirt to stop him from attacking the toad.

"I'm curious about that as well, Jaken. I don't recall asking you to do that," Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"No sir, you didn't. Minami-sama called and asked me to have it towed as a joke, I believe. However, I went ahead and ran the license plate and found that Inuyasha-sama has almost three thousand dollars in unpaid parking and speeding tickets. Therefore, I notified the police and they took it to impound," Jaken responded.

"I see. Is there anything else I need to know about?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes sir. Minami-sama had Miss Kagome's Trans Am towed and is giving her the black Jaguar from level three. She asked that I give the key to you," Jaken replied and handed the key to Sesshoumaru.

"She's giving me a car?" Kagome asked in bewilderment as Sesshoumaru handed her the key.

"Apparently. Mina's never really liked that car. She'd bought it just for my assistant to use when picking up Rin," Sesshoumaru stated while watching two security guards haul Inuyasha out of his office.

"I'll have to thank her later. Now, maybe I should get this mess picked up. Would you and Shippo-sama go elsewhere please?" Kagome asked.

The men nodded to her before walking out of the office. The two walked down the hall and boarded the elevator before Shippo turned to Sesshoumaru. "Ya know, Kagome's kinda nice. I like her," Shippo stated.

"It's hard not to. I'm glad Mina recommended her," Sesshoumaru responded.

"Mina? Is that your cousin that we're going to dinner with Friday?" Shippo questioned.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I apologize for not introducing you to her today, but she seems to be out of the office at the moment," Sesshoumaru stated as the elevator opened to the lobby.

"That's alright. Just makes me want to see her that much more," Shippo stated as they walked to the café.

"Hn. I'm going to warn you now so I don' t have to do it later. If you hurt Minami in any way, I'll kill you," Sesshoumaru threatened.

"Protective of her! No worries, Sesshoumaru. I'd never intentionally hurt one of your family members," Shippo responded as they sat at a table.

"Good. Though it seems you won't have to wait long to meet her. She's headed this way," Sesshoumaru stated as he spotted Minami walking into the café. She smiled at him then made her toward the table.

"Hey Sess. How's things?" Minami asked as she seated herself next to him.

"Going to plan for now. I do believe the term evil applies to you now though," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh?" Minami asked innocently.

"Having Inuyasha's fiancé dump him and having his car impounded in the same day? That was a pure stroke of genius," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I had a feeling it'd be impounded. I knew Jaken would run the plates," Minami shrugged before turning to Shippo, "I'm Minami Taisho. Who are you?"

The woman in front of Shippo stunned him and it took him a moment to register that she was speaking to him. "Oh. I'm Shippo Kitsune. Nice to meet you," Shippo replied as he shook the woman's hand. He took the opportunity to look the woman over and had to admit he was quite impressed. "You have to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he complimented. Shippo nearly lost it when a blush spread across Minami's face. Kami, she was gorgeous.

Minami couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks as Shippo complimented her. It'd been so long since a male had said that and meant it. The red haired green-eyed demon was incredibly handsome. Shippo had waist length red hair, which was pulled into a low ponytail, two earrings in his left ear, and a tongue ring. He was dressed in a black t-shirt that said 'Keep Staring. I might do a trick', black jeans, and black Reeboks. She noticed he had a silver Rolex on his left wrist and a choker that had a leaf hanging off it around his neck. She couldn't see his markings, but was sure they'd compliment his features nicely.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone to talk," Sesshoumaru said as he stood. He'd nearly laughed watching the two practically drooling over each other. He saw Minami nod to him before he left the two and walked to the elevator. As he left the café, he noticed the employees were suddenly tense. Turning his head, he saw his father walking into the lobby with his stepmother in tow. He looked down and saw his little sister clinging to her mother's leg as if the woman would disappear at any moment.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, my boy!" Toga exclaimed as he spotted his eldest son. He clobbered Sesshoumaru and hugged him till he could barely breathe.

"Father…"Sesshoumaru groaned. Toga immediately released him and stepped back rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, but it's been awhile since I've seen you. Couldn't help it," Toga stated before noticing Minami standing behind Sesshoumaru.

"Mina, my dear! Come give Uncle a hug!" he exclaimed as he opened his arms to his niece.

Minami laughed and threw herself at her uncle. Toga caught her and linked his hands under her bottom as she straddled and hugged him. "I missed you!" Minami exclaimed as she kissed his cheek.

Toga chuckled and set her back on her feet. "I missed you too dear," he stated and ruffled her hair.

"Mini!" Sesshoumaru's stepsister exclaimed as she launched herself at her cousin.

"Kanna! My goodness you've gotten big!" Minami exclaimed with a laugh as she picked the silver haired three-year-old up. Minami sat Kanna on her hip and turned to her aunt. "How are you, Izayoi?"

Izayoi looked at her niece and smiled. "I'm good, Mina. It's good to see you. It's been a while," she stated as she hugged the demoness.

"Now, would you two mind telling me what you plan to do with Inuyasha?" Toga asked after Izayoi pulled away from Minami.

"Mina and I both feel he should be fired. However, if you don't wish that, then we'll simply demote him and make him a member of maintenance. Same for Kikyo," Sesshoumaru stated.

"From what I've seen from your reports and the security tapes from his office the past few months, I agree that he should be fired. Inuyasha knew I don't tolerate affairs at the office and he has been cheating on Kagome for the last four months. It's time to dismiss him," Toga replied.

"Minami, could you…" Sesshoumaru began before Minami cut him off.

"I already have his discharge papers drawn up and put that he is being fired for insubordination. They just need your signatures," Minami stated as the five of them made their way to the elevator. Minami stopped for a moment and turned to Shippo who stood next to the door to the café. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Shippo, if you have time to finish our conversation," she said with a smile.

"I'd wait all day if I had to," Shippo responded with his own smile. Minami winked at him before boarding the elevator.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Toga," Izayoi stated as they waited for the elevator to get to the twenty third floor.

"He has to learn somehow, Izzy. This way he'll get a taste of what the real world is like and have to take responsibility for his actions," Toga stated as he nuzzled Izayoi's head.

"Yeah in about 7 months, he's gonna come face to face with a major responsibility," Minami commented.

"What?" Toga asked in disbelief.

"Kikyo's pregnant, Uncle. I don't think they know that yet," Minami replied.

"How do you know?" Izayoi asked.

"She reeks of pregnancy. Mina and I could sense it shortly after the pup was conceived, but I doubt Inuyasha will know for another month or two," Sesshoumaru responded.

"Oh my. That's gonna be a blow to him," Izayoi stated as the elevator door slid open.

Minami snickered. "Especially since the kid's not his," she laughed. She couldn't help but think of Inuyasha's reaction to the fact that the child Kikyo was carrying was Naraku's and not his. She couldn't wait!

* * *

Author's Note: There's Chapter Four for you! I really enjoyed this chapter and hope you did too! Review to let me know what you think! Have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

Quick Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I thoroughly enjoy them! On with the story!

Chapter 5: Offers

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the chair in front of Sesshoumaru's desk practically squirming in his seat. His gaze shifted from Sesshoumaru to Minami and back again as the two stood looking at something on the computer. Damn it! What the hell were they looking at? Minami would occasionally let out a giggle or pretend to gag while Sesshoumaru had a thoughtful expression on his face. Inuyasha turned his attention to his father who sat in the chair to his left with a big grin plastered on his face as he watched his son and niece. His mother sat on the couch that was to his father's left with Kanna and was reading her a book. Inuyasha turned his head back to Sesshoumaru as he cleared his throat.

"Well, Inuyasha, by now I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here so late in the day," Sesshoumaru stated as he handed a file to Inuyasha. "In there, you'll find what would've been your discharge papers. However, Mina decided that instead of dismissing you on the spot, we'd see if you would be willing to make a deal with us. If not, then there's the door," Sesshoumaru motioned toward the door.

"What kind of deal?" Inuyasha questioned suspiciously as he closed the file.

"Simple. Kikyo loses her job, which she was going to anyway, you cut off all contact with her and never see her again. In exchange, you get to keep your job on a probationary status for now, get a new assistant, and a pay raise. Plus you'd be able to have access to anything that Sesshoumaru and I own to use for however long you wish," Minami replied.

"In other words, you're trying to bribe me to get me away from Kikyo," Inuyasha growled.

"In essence, yes we are, Inuyasha. Mina and I both know that there'll be nothing but pain for you if you continued to see her. Neither of us wish that upon you," Sesshoumaru responded.

"Bullshit! You two and especially Mina are always trying to find a way to cause me pain! You had my fucking car towed!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of his chair.

"Merely as a joke, Inuyasha. I just can't help but to torture you. You're cute when you're mad!" Minami squealed as she started laughing.

"I…am…not," Inuyasha muttered as he blushed and sat back down in the chair.

Toga clamped his arm down on Inuyasha's and smiled at him. "I have to agree with Mina on that my boy, but you really should reconsider your relationship with Kikyo. From what I've been told about Kikyo, you really don't want to go down that road," Toga stated and squeezed Inuyasha's arm slightly.

"Let me think about it. I'll give you an answer in the morning," Inuyasha stated before rising from his chair. Sesshoumaru nodded and Inuyasha walked out of Sesshoumaru's office with Minami behind him. He walked right by Kikyo and to the elevator and got in when the car got there.

Minami stood in front of Kikyo and smiled at her. "We're ready for you now, Miss Tanaka," she said sweetly before turning toward the office.

Kikyo fell in step behind Minami and had to wonder why she'd been called up here. She watched as Minami's hair swayed back and forth as the woman walked. How the hell did she get her hair that soft and have it stay in place? Not a strand from Kikyo's perspective was out of place and there was absolutely no frizz at all. _'Damn. If only I was that lucky.'_ Kikyo thought as she sat down in the chair Inuyasha had vacated. Her attention went to Sesshoumaru who glared at her. Kikyo couldn't help but gulp at the look he was giving her.

"Is something the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kikyo whispered as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Minami sat a file in her lap and returned to Sesshoumaru's side.

"In that file, Miss Tanaka, you'll find your discharge papers. You are fired. Now, get out of my office and be sure to turn your time card in to security on your way out," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Wait. What? You firing me!?" Kikyo screamed, "For what? I didn't do anything!"

"For the last four months, you have engaged in sexual activities at the office. We do not tolerate that behavior here at Taisho Incorporated as it was stated in the employee policy handbook when you were hired. You obviously disregarded that policy and are thereby dismissed," Toga responded as he stood from his chair.

"You can't do that to me! I'll sue your ass!" Kikyo yelled.

"As amusing as it would be to see you try to sue us, Kikyo, I advise against it. We have video and audio evidence of your exploits with my cousin and therefore, your case would be thrown out. You'd waste your time and money trying to go that route," Minami stated as she came around the desk.

"Fine!" Kikyo screamed as she stormed towards the door. She opened the door and began to walk out but paused when Minami put a hand on her shoulder.

"By the way, I'd be more careful what you do over the next few months. When Naraku finds out you're pregnant with his kid. He's not going to go easy on you," Minami whispered to her before shoving her through the door and slamming it in her face. Kikyo stood stunned for a moment before turning and walking dazedly towards the elevator.

* * *

Minami stood on the other side of the door growling softly. She clenched her fist before slamming it into the back of the door. Toga walked over and snatched her away from the door and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the top of her head.

"I hate that woman," Minami whispered into her uncle's shirt.

"I know, Mina," Toga responded as he rubbed her back. Minami sighed and pulled away from him before smiling.

"Well, I've got a fox demon to get back to downstairs. I'll see you guys later," Minami stated before walking out the door.

Kagome came out of her office as Minami shut the door and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Do you think Inuyasha will take your offer?" she questioned as she walked up to the desk.

"I have no idea. He's got a lot to think about," Sesshoumaru responded.

"Well, is there anything else I need to do today?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, yes. I would appreciate it if you join my family for dinner this evening," Toga cut in as he smiled at her. He seized Kagome in a hug and laughed, "We haven't seen you in a while, my dear!"

"Okay, Toga," Kagome gasped as she tried to pull away from Toga's tight grip.

"Good. Why don't you go home and change and we'll pick you up in an hour," Toga suggested as he let go of her.

"Okay," Kagome replied as she grabbed her briefcase. She turned and walked out of the office and to the elevator. When it got there, she stepped in and hit the button for the lobby. As the elevator descended, Kagome couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Inuyasha. She had to wonder if he would take Sesshoumaru up on his offer. Granted, Kagome had fallen out of love with Inuyasha a long time ago, but she still couldn't stand to see him hurt. Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as the elevator stopped on the twenty-third floor and Inuyasha joined her.

"Hi, Kagome," Inuyasha greeted sadly as he stepped into the elevator.

"Hi, Inuyasha. Are you okay?" she questioned quietly.

"Yeah. Bad day that's all," Inuyasha replied.

"Seems like a bad day for everybody," Kagome sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What you want?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Why did you stay with me while you were seeing Kikyo? You knew that would hurt me," Kagome whispered.

"I…well, shit. I really don't know Kagome. I know I didn't intend to hurt you though. You're still a friend to me. I didn't realize it until a few minutes ago, but I'd fallen out of love with you a while ago. I guess I just wasn't strong enough to tell you that," Inuyasha responded quietly.

"Actually, I haven't been in love with you for a while either. You've always seemed more like an older brother to me than anything," Kagome stated and shrugged.

"Well then, how bout we let bygones be bygones and put the past behind us? Maybe try to be friends this time?" Inuyasha questioned hopefully.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile at the hopeful look that crossed his features. His eyes were dimmer than normal but she could tell he was practically pleading with her to accept him in some small way. "Alright. Friends it is then," Kagome replied as she shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Thanks, Kagome," Inuyasha stated relieved.

"So are you going to take Sesshoumaru and Minami up on their offer?" Kagome asked.

"Well, dad seems to think there's a problem with Kikyo and for him to basically tell me to stay away from her, that's huge coming from him. I trust my father and if he thinks Kikyo isn't good for me, then she probably isn't. I'll have to think more on it tonight though," Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded as the elevator doors slid open. The two walked off the elevator and Inuyasha paused for a minute. "You wouldn't be able to give me a ride home would you?" he asked her.

"You mean to your other place on the other side of town? I don't have time to go clear across town tonight, Inuyasha. I'm sorry," Kagome replied as she spotted Minami and Shippo walking toward her.

"That's alright. Hey Ship! What you doing with my cousin?" Inuyasha asked as he punched Shippo's arm playfully when the two stopped next to him.

"Well, it would seem, I'm taking your lovely cousin out for dinner Friday night. Did I hear you needed a ride? What happened to the Mercedes?" Shippo questioned as he smiled at his friend.

"It accidentally got impounded. I meant to have it towed as a joke, but Jaken ran the plates and called the cops to get it because it had too many outstanding tickets," Minami cut in.

"Damn. Rough luck today, huh, buddy," Shippo stated as he punched Inuyasha's arm.

"No kidding, but you'd better not hurt Mina. I'll kill ya," Inuyasha growled.

"Yes I have been warned by your brother on the result of harming Mina and I'll tell you the same as I told him, I have no intention of harming one of your family members. Even I'm not that stupid," Shippo responded as the group made their way to the parking garage. He pulled his keys from his pocket as he walked and hit the button for the alarm on his leaf green Mustang. "Hop in, Yasha, I'll take you home," Shippo stated as he made his way to the car. He stopped by the bumper and turned to Minami. "I'll see you on Friday, beautiful," he stated with a wink.

Minami giggled and hit the alarm on her BMW, which was parked three spaces down from Shippo's Mustang. "See you Friday. Kagome, I'll see you at dinner," Minami stated as Kagome unlocked the Jaguar next to the BMW. Kagome nodded to her and climbed in the driver's seat as Minami slid into hers.

Kagome waited till the BMW and Mustang left before starting her car. She still couldn't believe Minami had given this car to her. Needless to say, she was extremely grateful. Her Trans Am had been on its last leg. This car was a definite blessing in disguise.

As she pulled in the driveway, Kagome was silently grateful that the Mercedes wasn't parked there. However, now there was a blue Honda sitting out by the curb in front of the house and she couldn't help but wonder who it belonged to. Kagome walked up to the door and pulled her key out. As she slid it into the lock, the door was suddenly thrown open causing Kagome to scream and fall off the step as she'd tried to get away from the woman standing in the doorway.

Sango reached out and grabbed Kagome before she fell into the grass and helped her stand upright. "Sorry about that, Kagome. Took me longer than I thought to finish things up," Sango stated and blushed in embarrassment.

"That's okay, Sango. You just startled me," Kagome answered while trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Minami made you finish packing Inuyasha's things?" Kagome questioned as she and Sango walked back into the living room.

"Noooo, not exactly," Sango replied uncomfortably.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Kagome questioned suspiciously.

"Well, Minami-sama took care of Inuyasha's stuff herself. She had me take care of…other things," Sango responded uneasily while inching her way closer to the door.

"Other things?" Kagome asked curiously.

"There's some surprises for you in your room. See you tomorrow!" Sango hollered before bolting out the door.

Kagome stared in bewilderment as Sango hightailed it to her car. She watched as Sango jumped in the car and sped away before turning and closing the door. Letting out a sigh, Kagome made her way to the bedroom to see what Minami had done.

As she opened the bedroom door, Kagome gasped. Instead of the usual black and red that she'd become accustom to, the room was done in soft blues and whites. The red comforter was replaced with a light blue one and the sheets had been replaced with white ones. A new TV was set up on an entertainment center at the foot of the bed. Kagome noticed a desk sitting in the corner next to the window with a laptop sitting on top of it. Her dresser had been replaced with a new cherry wood one. The bed, entertainment center, and desk were also cherry wood. Kagome couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she spotted the pictures that had been hung on the wall. They were similar to the ones she had in her office but were much more elaborate. One picture above the entertainment center caught her attention as she made her way towards it.

"It's the same one from my dream," Kagome stated in awe. The picture of the large silver dog under a cherry tree with the small child was beautiful and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Shaking herself and turning away from the painting, she walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer.

"What? These aren't mine," Kagome stated as she pulled a pair of lacy white boyshorts from the dresser. She took them and walked to the bed before noticing the note lying there. Picking it up, she began to read.

'_Kagome,_

_I took the liberty of redoing your room and buying some new clothing for you. Before you get upset, look at it this way, did you really want to keep the things that reminded you of Inuyasha? Personally, I don't think so. When my husband left, I redid everything and got a new wardrobe. Helped me feel better in the long run knowing that I wasn't dressing for him anymore, but for myself. I'm hoping you'll feel the same. _

_I did replace all your underwear and do apologize for it. However, I felt that a woman your age shouldn't be wearing granny panties and bras. Therefore, I replaced them with things I thought were more appropriate and no, there are no thongs. I didn't think you'd want them. I know I don't like them. Anyway, enjoy your new things and I'll see you later! _

_Hugs, _

_Minami_

_P.S. For dinner tonight, I suggest wearing the light blue dress that is in your closet along with the diamond crescent moon pendant I left on the dresser. Have fun!_

Kagome read the letter and couldn't help but laugh. She'd had a feeling Minami would do something like this. Turning, she walked back to the dresser and spotted the black velvet box with the necklace in it. Opening it, she gasped at the silver chain that held a crescent moon made of diamonds. It was gorgeous! She placed the box on the bed and turned to the closet. Pulling out the dress Minami had suggested along with matching shoes and purse, Kagome laid the items on the bed before heading to take a shower.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood in front of his mirror trying to straighten his tie. After the sixth attempt, he gave up and tossed the blasted thing across the room. Black suit, white shirt, and black slacks all in place, he walked over to grab the black shoes he was wearing that evening. He sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and slid the shoes on his feet. He looked up as a knock sounded on the bedroom door and watched as Minami came walking in. She was dressed in a violet colored dressed that ended just above her knee with matching heels. Her hair had been pulled up in a bun with her bangs left framing her face and her typical earrings had been replaced with diamond ones. Sesshoumaru also noticed that her eyebrow piercing was out and she had an odd gleam to her eye.

Sitting back, he looked over his cousin again and nodded. "I'd almost forgot what you looked like dressed up," he stated as Minami sat in the chair next to him.

"Just cause I don't like dressing up like a Barbie doll, doesn't mean I don't know how," Minami stated before sticking her tongue out at him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her. "I know you know how to, Mina. It's just strange seeing you in heels instead of boots or sneakers," he responded.

"And what's with you? A black suit, no tie, and a white shirt, come on, you've got to have something other than a white shirt," Minami commented.

"I happen to prefer this look, thank you," Sesshoumaru said as he stood from his chair and helped her to her feet.

"You could at least pull that hair back," Minami stated as she tugged on a strand of hair that had fallen over his shoulder.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied as the two made their way down the hall.

"Well, it does give you that sexy mysterious look I guess. It'd help if you covered your markings though," Minami stated as they stopped in the doorway to the mansion and waited for the limo to pull up. She felt a small spike of youki next to her and turned to see Sesshoumaru's markings completely gone. "That's better," she commented with a smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded to her as he led her down the steps to the waiting limo. He opened the door for her and waited till she got in before sliding in himself. "Now, we go get Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated to the driver. Jaken nodded to him as he pulled away from the mansion. Sesshoumaru silently hoped this dinner wouldn't go the way they normally did when his father was in town.

* * *

Author's note: Probably not the greatest chapter, but I still enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review to let me know what you think! Have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

Quick Author's Note: Been forever since I updated. Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Dinner with the Taishos

Sesshoumaru sat watching his cousin and assistant talking lightly in the backseat of the limo. He had attempted to comment here and there, but was failing with words. Kagome, dressed in a light blue dress that accented her eyes and clearly was made to show off the best of her parts of her, had him stunned speechless. All logical thought flew from his head the minute they'd stopped to get her and she exited the house in a strapless blue dress that ended just above her knee. Her hair had been pulled up and placed in a bun similar to Minami's, but unlike his cousin's, Kagome's was a little more loose. The diamond crescent moon necklace adorning her neck looked beautiful on her.

"Sesshoumaru? You going to answer or just sit there staring at Kagome?" Minami questioned with a light chuckle.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his cousin. "Apologies, now what was the question?" he asked.

"I asked if you think Uncle Toga will be up to his usual tonight," Minami responded while trying to control her laughter.

"I'm not sure. I hope he's not ," Sesshoumaru stated as the limo stopped in front of the restaurant. Jaken came around and opened the door for him. Sesshoumaru got out and stood before helping the ladies exit. Kagome and Minami wrapped their arms around his and they entered the restaurant. All three hoping Toga wouldn't do what he usually did when they got together. However, hope left them when they arrived at the table and noticed the waiter carrying off an empty bottle of wine.

"Here we go again," Minami stated quietly while rolling her eyes as Sesshoumaru pulled her and Kagome's chairs out at the same time.

Once everyone was seated, Toga raised his glass causing the others to do so as well. "Here's to family, friends, and our success!" Toga exclaimed loudly with a bit of a slur already evident in his voice. He then downed the entire glass of wine. The others seated around the table mumbled their agreements before sipping their own drinks.

Conversations had started around the table so Kagome leaned over to Sesshoumaru who had seated himself between her and Minami and asked, "I don't recognize some of these people. Who are they?"

"Mostly associates of my father. I don't recall their names. I've only seen them a few times. The couple seated across from us are Minami's parents, Raichu and Seiko. Her sister, Kira, is seated next to Seiko and I believe that's her brother, Matsu, on the other side of Raichu. Matsu has a twin named Kinto and I can't tell a difference. Kira, as you probably noticed, is Minami's twin though a bit pompous compared to her. The older gentleman on the end is Totousai. He's an old family friend," Sesshoumaru explained while pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Ah, I see. Inuyasha's not joining us tonight?" Kagome questioned quietly before sipping at her glass of water.

"No. Father considers this to be a business meeting of sorts and Inuyasha rarely attends," Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome responded with a nod before Minami's father caught her attention. Her blue eyes locked on Raichu's green ones for a moment before his gaze shifted to his daughter. "Minami, do tell me why you've not called," Raichu's voice boomed across the table causing Kagome to focus her attention on the raven haired demoness who visibly tensed on the other side of Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, Raichu-sama, I've not called cause I don't wish to speak with you or had you forgotten that?" Minami bit out through clenched teeth. Her eyes narrowed on her father as Sesshoumaru slid his arm across the back of her chair and sent his own glare to the older dog demon.

"You wound me, Mina. Such hostility toward your own father," Raichu stated and shook his head before a grin spread across his face, "To think, you've pledged loyalty to these riff raffs."

"That's quite enough, Uncle. If you do not care for our company, then leave it," Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled Minami toward him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before she buried her face in his side.

Raichu stood along with Minami's mother and siblings and walked toward the door. He paused as he reached the end of the table and turned his head toward Minami. "I won't forget this, Minami," He said causing a snarl to rip from Minami's throat. The family left and Minami finally relaxed before noticing the silence around the table.

"Everything alright, Sesshoumaru?" Toga asked while observing his oldest pup trying to comfort his niece. He'd seen what had happened between his brother and niece and mentally sighed. _'Mina puts up with a lot._ _Poor thing.'_ His thoughts shifted back to the present when Sesshoumaru nodded and heard Minami request to be excused. "Of course, Mina. Take your time," he stated and watched as Sesshoumaru released her and she stood before leaving the table. He refocused his attention back to one of his partners, "Now, where'd we leave off?"

Sesshoumaru was livid. Scratch that, he was pissed. Raichu had crossed a line that had been laid down centuries ago when Minami was first moved to the Western Lands. The treaty between the East and West clearly stated that Raichu was to avoid any contact with Minami if he wished to remain alive. Then he turned around and addressed her in front of everyone during a time where his death couldn't have been executed. Oh yes, Sesshoumaru was pissed. He hadn't noticed his claws digging into the table until a small hand laid on his. Sesshoumaru turned his golden gaze to Kagome's face and calmed when she smiled.

"You, okay?" Kagome asked as she patted the top of Sesshoumaru's hand. She'd noticed his was getting tenser by the second so tried to come up with something to calm him down.

"No, but I will be. Raichu crossed a line this evening and I'm afraid he'll do it again," Sesshoumaru stated and sighed. "Minami's been through enough without her father causing more problems."

"I'll go check on her. She seemed extremely upset," Kagome said worriedly as she rose from her seat then smiled before leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts.

Kagome walked toward the ladies room and found Minami seated on a bench by the door with her face buried in her hands. A sigh escaped the demoness as Kagome seated herself next to the older woman. "How you holding up?" Kagome asked as she rubbed Minami's back. Minami sat up and shrugged.

"As well as can be expected I guess," Minami stated before groaning, "The arrogance and stupidity of people. Raichu knows he's not supposed to speak to me."

"He's your father though. Why isn't he supposed to?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I forgot. You aren't aware of my past or how I came to live with my cousin. Well, to sum it up, Raichu wanted to kill me, but Uncle Toga made a deal with him. I live with Toga in exchange for some property. Basically, my uncle bought me from my father and saved my life doing so. However, Raichu is still dead set on killing me so a clause was made in the treaty where he wasn't allowed to contact me in any way," Minami explained. She stood and helped Kagome to her feet. "Well, we'd better be getting back now. Knowing Sess, he'll be looking for us," Minami said with a giggle.

After the women returned to the table and several wine bottles for Toga, the group finally said their goodbyes. Sesshoumaru and Minami both managed to dodge Toga's ramblings about more grand pups and when Mina was going to get mated before slipping into the limo with Kagome and settling in for the ride home.

As soon as the limo pulled up to Kagome's house, Sesshoumaru opened the door and helped Kagome get out of the limo before escorting her to her door. She turned and smiled at him as she slid the key in the lock. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru. I had fun this evening despite Minami's family," she stated.

"Glad to hear it, Kagome. I'll see you at work tomorrow," Sesshoumaru replied before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "You look stunning this evening," he whispered in her ear before he turned from her and headed back to the limo.

Kagome blushed before opening her door and going inside. She went to her room and changed into a set of pajamas before flopping on to her bed with Sesshoumaru's words still flying around in her skull. _'Why'd he say that?'_ she wondered as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Author's Note: Well, been over a year since I put a new chapter out. So I figured it was about time. I do still get reviews and people wanting updates. Keep them coming and maybe my muse will come out of hiding. Have a good one!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 7: Yasha's Decision and Mina's Past**

Kagome stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway toward Sesshoumaru's office. As she approached the secretary's area, Sango hollered out to her. Kagome smiled and turned to Sango. "Good morning, Sango," Kagome greeted as she approached the desk.

"Good morning," Sango responded as she entered an appointment on the computer. "I just wanted to let you know that Inuyasha, Minami, and Sesshoumaru are currently in Sesshoumaru's office and by the sound of it, Inuyasha-sama may be out of a job by the end of the day. Pretty big outburst from Minami-sama was heard about ten minutes ago," Sango stated while shaking her head.

"Take it Mina's chewing him a new one?" Kagome inquired with a giggle.

"Sounds like it…" Sango trailed off as a 'Why the fuck are you so fucking retarded!' sounded through Sesshoumaru's door.

Kagome sighed and bid farewell to Sango before opening Sesshoumaru's door. She stepped in and had to stop a laugh from escaping her as Minami shook Inuyasha hard enough to knock him to the floor.

"I swear to god, you've got to be the dumbest asshole I've ever met!" Minami shouted at the hanyou, "You're willing to hand over your position as _vice president_ for a woman that will do nothing but take advantage of you!"

"I can't help it, Mina. I love Kikyo too much to let her go even if I have to give up my position," Inuyasha replied while pulling himself off the floor.

"Fine, but don't you dare come running back here when she dumps your ass," Minami stated with a sigh and threw some papers at him, "Sign those and get out."

Minami finally registered Kagome's presence in the room and smiled at her. "Good morning, Kagome," Minami said with a hint of a laugh in her tone. "Sorry you had to walk in on this," She continued with a blush.

"It's okay. I'm gonna go get some coffee. Looks like Sesshoumaru could use it," Kagome uttered before bolting from the room.

* * *

Minami turned and looked at Sesshoumaru and noticed that he did look more tired than usual. His gaze caught hers for a second before he turned it back to the computer. Inuyasha stood and handed her the paperwork foregoing any comment as he left the room.

"Well, stubborn and pig headed as always, guess he'll have to learn the hard way," She stated as she stood from the desk and straightened the black skirt she was wearing.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked around to the front of the desk beside Minami. He looked at her for a moment noting that she seemed more ruffled than usual. Her raven black hair was pulled into a haphazard ponytail at the base of her neck. Her eyebrow piercing was missing along with two of the earrings she normally had in her ear. She wore a black skirt with white socks and black tennis shoes. Her shirt was bright baby blue that had a picture of a German Shepherd on it that had 'Watch out I bite' written in navy blue across the bottom. The thing that caught his attention the most though was a dull look to her normally vibrant violet eyes.

"Are you well, Mina?" Sesshoumaru inquired quietly.

Minami sighed. "I really don't know, Fluffy. That incident at the restaurant…just brings up some bad memories," Minami replied and shivered.

"I wanted to ask you about that, Minami," Kagome stated as she approached the two and handed them their coffee. She sat down in one of the office chairs as Minami sat in the other and Sesshoumaru leaned against the desk. "You said your father wants to kill you, why is that?" she asked.

Minami took a sip of her coffee and glanced at Sesshoumaru, who nodded to her, then began, "About four hundred years ago, the West was at war with the South. Uncle Toga sent for some soldiers from the East, but my father refused. Raichu said it wasn't his problem, so refused to lend aid. Truth of the matter though was that Raichu was envious of all the territory Uncle Toga had gained from his alliance with the North, so wouldn't help. I thought it was childish. I knew that if Uncle Toga was sending for aid, then things were extremely bleak. I answered Uncle Toga's letter, gathered some soldiers, and went to help my Uncle. When the war was over, I returned home, but immediately realized I shouldn't have. Raichu called me a traitor and tried to kill me on sight. I ran from him and to the West. I knew my Uncle was at the border between the two lands, so I ran to him. Raichu tried to tell Uncle Toga about my betrayal to get him to hand me over, but Uncle Toga cut him a deal instead. Took some convincing, but Raichu finally agreed. However, he still wants me dead. Course, nowadays, it could be because I've helped Uncle Toga build one of the biggest corporations in the world."

"Wow. Minami, I'm sorry," Kagome whispered as she patted the woman's arm.

Minami took another sip of coffee and shrugged, "The past is the past, best to leave it be. Now, you two need to go home and pack. Your flight to London leaves at three." She stood from her chair and smiled at the two before leaving the room.

"I forgot we were leaving for London," Kagome commented as she turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"I packed this morning. I suggest you go home and do the same. Before you do that though, a memo needs to go out to let the department heads know that Inuyasha no longer works here," he stated as he moved behind his desk and sat down.

"Okay. I'll take care of that now," Kagome replied as she stood from her chair. She saw him nod before she turned and went to her office.

* * *

Inuyasha stood behind his desk staring at the picture he had in his hands. Minami and Sesshoumaru stared back at him. The picture had been taken at a festival that the company had held a few years back and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he stared at the picture. He remembered exactly how he'd gotten this particular picture. It showed Minami and Sesshoumaru covered head to foot in pink strawberry ice cream after Inuyasha had dumped it on them. He'd sat the industrial size container out long enough to melt it just to get the two back for dumping chocolate on him the year before. In the picture, Minami was laughing from her spot on Sesshoumaru's back after she had jumped on him, effectively dousing his back in more ice cream, while Sesshoumaru had his head turned growling at her. A definite good memory to go into his personal 'revenge' folder. His head snapped up as Minami tapped the door frame to his office and he quickly shoved the picture into the box.

Minami walked into the room followed by the almost always present Miroku. "How you doing, Yasha?" Minami inquired as she peeked into the box on the desk. Her eyes caught sight of the picture and she picked it up.

"Fine, I guess. What're you doing in here?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Miroku. A shrug was his answer from the brown haired male.

"You know I only want what's best for you, right?" Minami questioned quietly as she turned her gaze from the picture to Inuyasha.

"I know, Mina, but I love Kikyo," Inuyasha replied.

Minami sighed. "I know. Just promise you'll stay in touch. You are still my cousin," she requested with a smile.

"No problem, Mina. Besides I still need to kick your ass for towing my car," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

Minami chuckled a bit and put the picture back then said, "Yeah right, puppy. You couldn't kick my ass on your best day!"

"Want to test that?" Inuyasha retorted as he cracked his knuckles. He moved around the desk and waited as Minami stuck her tongue out at him before she turned and left the room.

"She really does care about you," Miroku observed to his friend, "Minami's sad to see you go. She won't have anyone, but Sesshoumaru-sama to torture now."

"Oh! I'd love to see that!" Inuyasha burst as his brain conjured up images of Minami's torture on his brother.

"Indeed. I happen to know that his trip to London will be full of all sorts of _fun_. Minami's one hell of a schemer. I envy her," Miroku chuckled.

"What's she planning?" Inuyasha asked and cocked an eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not sure, but Sesshoumaru's not going to be happy about it," Miroku replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Author's note: Not exactly the best chapter, but hopefully I've answered the question regarding Minami's problem with her father.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter Eight: Aunt Mina to the Rescue**

Minami smiled as her cell phone blared Beck's _Loser_ again for the twelfth time in ten minutes. Oh, yes, Sesshoumaru was pissed. Her smile spread as her phone beeped to let her know she'd received a voicemail. Turning her attention from the TV to her phone she hit the button for her voicemail and put it on speaker.

Sesshoumaru's angry voice met her ears and she laughed.

"_Mina, I'm going to kill you! A suite? How the hell is a small room with ONE bed a suite!? Answer the damn phone! I'll keep calling till you do. Don't think I won't!" _the message ended there and Minami collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles. Ah, the joys of tormenting her cousins. She laughed even harder as Sesshoumaru's ring tone once again blared from her phone.

* * *

Meanwhile in London…

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The 'suite' Minami had booked turned out to be a small hotel room with a bed, a couch, and one dresser. What on earth was the demoness thinking? Either she or Sesshoumaru would have to sleep on the couch, but apparently he was just as unhappy with that notion as she was. Her gaze landed on the demon pacing the room as he hit the redial button on his cell for the thirteenth time in fifteen minutes.

"Mina, I'm not kidding. Answer the damn phone!" he snarled before closing the phone and tossing it at the wall. The phone shattered on impact and he growled loud enough to make Kagome jump.

Kagome gulped and said as quietly as possible, "It's only for a night, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure we can live with it."

Sesshoumaru shook himself free of the thoughts of Minami's blood running from his claws and turned to face Kagome. "I suppose. We don't have time to make other arrangements, but I am wondering why Mina did this," he stated before tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"Who knows. Minami seems to do things as she pleases. At least, that's the way I see it. I've only known her for a few days," Kagome responded as she placed her bag on the dresser.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned his gaze to the London sky. He watched from the corner of his eye as Kagome pulled some items out of her bag and headed for the shower before he flopped backward onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he realized his cousin had done this to him on purpose. Otherwise, she would've answered the phone. Damn it. He had absolutely no idea what Minami was trying to do, but whatever it was, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. The hotel room was just a start. Somehow, he knew Minami had gone all out to make his overnight stay in London as miserable as possible. That's just how his cousin was. With a low growl, Sesshoumaru sat up on the bed and walked over to the window. It was early enough for he and Kagome to get some sight seeing done if she wanted. They didn't have to be at the London office till three, so why not see a bit of the city. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, so he crossed the room and opened the door to find a man standing there shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru questioned coolly as he glared at the man.

"Good day, Mister Taisho. I am sorry for bothering you. Um…" the man reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope then handed it to him, " I was told to give this to you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and glanced at the envelope in his hand. Minami's handwriting clearly visible on the front of it. "Very well. Good day," Sesshoumaru stated before closing the door not bothering to wait for the man's response. He moved to the couch and sat down before opening the envelope. Inside, he found a letter and three pairs of tickets. Starting with the letter, he opened it and read.

_Dear Fluffy, _

_By now, you're probably ready to rip my head off. However, before you decide to let your murderous side out, please take note to the tickets included in the envelope. I made arrangements for you and Kagome to take a private tour of Buckingham Palace, The British Museum, and The Tower of London (I threw that one in there cause I know you like fortresses). _

_Also, after your meeting this afternoon, I've arranged dinner for the two of you in Hyde Park. You're going whether you want to or not, buster. Otherwise, your late night porn addiction will be exposed. You know I'm not kidding about that one. Now, get your ass moving. You're wasting daylight. _

_Mina_

_P.S.: Don't be a grump the whole time. I only do it cause I worry about you!_

Sesshoumaru shook his head after he finished with the letter. Leave it to his cousin to ruin his day. He knew she wasn't joking about the porn thing. He didn't want anybody finding out about _that._ Though, how Minami knew, he'd never be able to figure out. He was pulled from his thoughts as the bathroom door opened to reveal Kagome dressed in a light blue blouse, black skirt, black stockings and black heels. He gulped as his eyes immediately drank in the sight of the cleavage the blouse showed off. _'Oh, God. Between Mina and this woman, I'm going to die soon.'_ he thought before focusing on the wall.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned. She noticed he suddenly shifted his gaze from her and had to wonder why the wall became so fascinating to him all of a sudden.

Clearing his throat, Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze back to the woman as she moved to the side of the bed. "It seems Minami's made our plans for the day. We have tickets for tours of Buckingham Palace, The British Museum, and the Tower of London. I suggest we get going," Sesshoumaru stated as he stood.

Kagome nodded and followed Sesshoumaru to the door after grabbing her purse. She followed after him wondering what Minami had planned. Little did she know in a matter of a few hours, she'd be just as ready to kill the demoness as Sesshoumaru already was.

* * *

In Tokyo…

Minami was just dozing off when her cell started blaring Pink's _Funhouse_. With a groan, Minami rolled over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. She flipped open the phone and groggily answered, "Rin, honey, what are you doing awake?"

"_Auntie Mina? Rin needs you_," the little voice whined desperately on the other end of the phone.

Minami was instantly awake and throwing clothes on. "Why? What's wrong?" she questioned as she struggled to get her shirt over her head.

"_Rin can't find Mommy anywhere. Rin's looked everywhere, but she's not here!" _the girl's voice wavered and she started crying.

"Calm down, sweetie. What do you mean she's not there? It's nine thirty at night. Maybe she's sleeping?" Minami questioned though she highly doubted that was the case. She rushed from the room and grabbed her car keys off the side table in the hallway and was out the door before Rin had a chance to respond.

"_She's not in her room. Rin looked there. Rin's scared." _the little voice quivered on the phone. Minami shifted the car into gear and backed out of the drive.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, sweetie. Just stay on the phone with me until I get there, okay?" Minami requested as she sped faster down the road. The speedometer was pushing ninety as she weaved between the cars that may as well have been standing still.

"_Auntie Mina, where's daddy?" _the little voice questioned quietly.

Minami blared her horn at a semi before passing him using the oncoming traffic lane. She weaved back to the correct lane narrowly missing an oncoming truck before she answered, "He's in London tonight. He'll be in sometime tomorrow."

"_Rin tried to call but daddy's phone's not working again. Was he mad?" _the little voice questioned with a giggle.

A grin spread across Minami's face as she pulled onto Rin's street. "Yes. I pulled a really nasty prank on him. I'm almost there, honey. Be at the door please," Minami responded.

"_Okay! Thanks Auntie Mina!" _the enthusiastic voice sounded over the phone as Minami pulled into the driveway. The line went dead and Minami hung up her phone.

Minami pulled to a stop in front of the house and noticed Kagura's car was nowhere to be found. She put her car in park before getting out and heading up the steps. Rin opened the door as soon as her foot hit the last step and Minami caught the little girl in a hug. She carried the girl into the house and noticed Kagura's purse was also gone from the table it usually sat on. Pulling her phone out of her pocket again, Minami called the police to explain the situation. After many assurances they wouldn't leave, Minami carried Rin to the kitchen to get her a snack.

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

In London…

It was four in the afternoon as Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat in the conference room of the London Taisho Incorporated offices. Kagome was paying very little attention to what Sesshoumaru's associates were arguing about, instead her focus was on the silent taiyoukai sitting at the head of the table. She'd been pleasantly surprised that morning as the two walked around London taking in the sights. He, though quiet, was highly intelligent. They'd spent most of the morning taking the tours through the three places Minami had arranged and Kagome had been impressed by Sesshoumaru's knowledge on the history of the places. History had always been one of her favorite subjects, but to hear it straight from a demon who'd lived through most of the past made it even more astonishing.

Sesshoumaru seemed to know more about the history of London than their tour guides had. Of course, his was a demon's perspective, but Kagome was still impressed. She'd even got a little insight to Sesshoumaru's own past. Turns out, he wasn't always the business type. A lot of his past reminded her of an assassin which made her wonder if he had been one at some point. The concept seemed plausible as she studied the emotionless mask he always wore around his business partners. It was night and day with him. One minute he was open and the next completely closed. It made her smile to think of their lunch 'date' that Minami had arranged.

_Sesshoumaru had taken her on a lunch cruise aboard the Bateaux London. The intimate atmosphere had captured her attention the moment they'd been seated at a private table near one of the large windows. Sesshoumaru had ordered a bottle of red wine to compliment the fish they'd ordered for lunch. As the two sat admiring the view of London from the boat, Kagome had suddenly found everything too quiet. _

"_Have you enjoyed everything so far?" Sesshoumaru asked her quietly causing her to jump slightly._

_She smiled and nodded. "I was amazed how you seem to know more than the tour guides. One looked as if he'd wet himself," Kagome replied and laughed. _

_A smile tugged at the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth before he stated, "I've lived in numerous countries over the years. The tour guides, while partly knowledgeable, were explaining things from the humans perspective. I sought to rectify the situation. Human history lacks in some areas." He then took a sip of his wine and offered her a small smile. _

"_How old are you exactly?" Kagome asked before she could stop herself. Her curiosity had been killing her since she'd first had that dream. _

"_If I had to take a guess, I would say around nine hundred and fifty seven summers. Not having calendars for a few hundred years makes it hard to know exactly," Sesshoumaru responded. _

"_Wow. So you were born in the summer?" Kagome wondered. _

"_Mina makes me celebrate my day of birth on the seventeenth of July, though I don't personally care for it," Sesshoumaru replied, "So, yes, I was born in the summer." _

_Kagome nodded and sipped her wine while gathering her thoughts. "So where have you lived other than Japan?" she inquired. _

"_More places than I can recall exactly, but a few are England, Spain, Italy, China, and India. I was living in the United States until forty three years ago when I moved back to Japan," he answered. _

Kagome was yanked from her reverie by Sesshoumaru clearing his throat for attention. His partners immediately seated themselves and focused on their boss. "Now, this matter will not be resolved quickly. I suggest you quit bickering and fix this mess. Is that understood?," he demanded glaring at all of them. A few murmurs were heard before the partners got back to trying to fix the accounting mess.

Sesshoumaru leaned further back and listened a bit to his partners before he suddenly heard Sean Kingston's _Fire Burning_ coming from someone's phone. He watched as Kagome blushed and pulled her phone from her purse.

"Minami?" Kagome questioned surprised that the demoness was calling her. She listened as Minami asked to speak to Sesshoumaru and that it was urgent. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and held the phone out to him. "It's Minami. She said it's urgent," she said as he took the phone.

"Mina," Sesshoumaru's cool voice greeted his cousin as soon as he put the phone up to his ear.

"_Sesshoumaru, you've got to come home _now_. The private jet is fueled and waiting for you and Kagome at the airport. Rin called me a few hours ago saying that Kagura had left her here by herself, so I came to get her and called the police. We're waiting for Kagura to get home so she can be arrested for child neglect. Fluffy, things are not good," _Minami's voice was in a near panic and Sesshoumaru immediately stood from his chair.

"Kagome, we're leaving London now. Rin's in danger," he stated as he headed for the door. Kagome packed her things and followed him wondering what was going on. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the phone, "Mina, what'd the police say and how is Rin?"

" _Rin's fine. She's asleep now. The police said Rin's to be removed from the home immediately cause according to Rin this isn't the first time this has happened. Sesshoumaru, how the hell did we miss something like this? I feel like the most…most…"_ Minami stuttered as she choked on a sob.

"Calm down, Mina. Stay with Rin till I get there. Make sure to keep Kagura away from her and I'll be home in a few hours," Sesshoumaru stated before he hung up.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. She'd heard Rin, police, and Kagura but wasn't able to understand it. She noticed Sesshoumaru was tense and seemed to be fighting himself to keep from growling.

Sesshoumaru heard her question but knew he had to calm down before he could answer. Otherwise, he'd blow up on the woman and didn't want to do that. He wasn't about to ruin a fairly good day with her because of his ex wife's stupidity. After several deep breaths, he explained what he knew so far and quirked an eyebrow when Kagome clobbered him in a hug.

"Poor Rin! How could anybody do that?" Kagome questioned through sobs of her own.

"I do not know. However, it was smart of Minami to get the cell phone for Rin. I questioned her reasoning, but am glad she did," Sesshoumaru stated thoughtfully while trying to comfort the woman.

Kagome smiled then and nodded. "Seems Minami knew Kagura wasn't trustworthy," she remarked while she slid back to her seat next to Sesshoumaru in the limo.

"Yes. Thank goodness for Minami," Sesshoumaru said as the limo pulled up in front of the airport.

* * *

Author's Note: There's chapter eight for you! I know the trip was cut short, but my evil brain couldn't help it. Thanks so much for the reviews! I do enjoy them. Please keep them coming!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha! **

**Chapter Ten: Rin is Finally Home**

Kagura drove down the street toward her home. Sometimes, she wondered why she even bothered to come home. Rin was old enough to get herself ready for school and on the bus. Her ex husband was the only thing that kept her around the child. Really, she could care less about the girl. If it weren't for Sesshoumaru and the money he 'gave' her for taking care of the brat, Kagura would've just dumped her in an orphanage somewhere.

Kagura's thoughts came to a screeching halt the same time her car did. There, in her driveway, were two cop cars, a black sedan, and a blue BMW. The BMW caught Kagura's attention the most because she knew who that belonged to and whenever that bitch was involved things were not good. Pulling up behind the sedan, Kagura turned the car off and opened the car door. She stepped out of the vehicle and almost immediately regretted it. She turned to close the door when the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end.

"Kagura," A deep growl issued into her ear from between the clenched teeth of the enraged demoness behind her. Kagura immediately noticed Minami had pushed into her back causing her to become trapped between the car and the demoness. Minami's aura was suffocating her and she knew she was in trouble. Sesshoumaru was a cake walk compared to Minami. The demoness' violent side was known to be erratic so caution was the key. Kagura knew one wrong move from her and Minami would kill her on the spot.

Gulping and very slowly turning her head to look at the demon behind her, Kagura risked looking into Minami's red rimmed eyes and responded, "Minami-sama, what brings you here?"

A smirk spread across Minami's face and she chuckled, "Why ask a question you know the answer to? The question I have is what in the seven levels of hell gives you the right to leave an eight year old child home alone for fourteen hours and twenty minutes?"

Eyes narrowing, Kagura retorted, "What I do is no concern of yours, Minami." Kagura knew she should've kept her mouth shut when the smirk grew and Minami's eyes turned an even darker shade of red. _'Oh shit. Wrong answer! Kami, help me!'_ she thought as she trembled in fear and realized there was no chance of escaping. Minami had placed her hands on the hood of the car, ready to strike, should Kagura try to get away.

Luckily, a new presence made itself known before Minami could move. "It may be no concern of Minami's, Kagura. However, it is a concern to the Child Protection office. Minami, if I may?" a woman's voice rang out to the two.

Minami took a deep breath and nodded before backing away from Kagura. She turned her attention to the caseworker, but was still watching Kagura from the corner of her eye. "Of course, Tanaka-san," Minami stated gruffly while fighting with her beast for control. Her other half was screaming for Kagura's blood, but she knew no good would come from it.

Kagura turned around and focused on the woman that had joined her and the demoness. Her brown eyes locked on the green ones of the caseworker and she asked, "Why is this the state's problem? I did nothing wrong."

"Actually, you've done a few things wrong. You've left an eight year old unattended for over fourteen hours on more than one occasion, according to what your daughter told me when I spoke with her. Not to mention, you've struck the little girl recently, leaving a large bruise on her back. Don't try to fool me into thinking the girl fell. The bruise is shaped like a fist and, on closer inspection, there's one on her upper arm that is shaped as if you grabbed her arm and left a handprint," the caseworker stated as two police officers slapped cuffs on Kagura, "With that evidence, the state feels custody of the child is to be turned over to the father. An emergency order of protection was filed by Minami-sama this morning and you are no longer allowed to contact anyone involved with the child. Any attempt to do so, will be a violation of the order and you will be arrested for violating a court order. Is that understood?"

"So I'm being arrested for what exactly?" Kagura asked as the cops led her to one of the squad cars.

"One count of child negligence, and two counts of child abuse," one of the officers answered as they loaded her into the car.

"Fine. Don't think I'm not going to fight this," Kagura stated cockily.

"You can try, but according to Minami, you'd be wasting your time," the caseworker replied before turning her attention to the demoness next to her that looked ready to pounce on the female in the police car at any second. "Minami, Why don't you go get Rin packed and take her to her father's house. You said he'd be home soon," the caseworker said quietly causing those violet eyes to snap her direction. A shiver snaked up her spine at the ice that greeted her from those orbs. A nod was her answer and she relaxed as Minami disappeared into the house. Minami was down right scary sometimes.

* * *

Rin stood at her window watching as her mother was placed in the back of the police car and it and the caseworker's car left the driveway. Really, she was relieved. She'd put up with her mother's stupidity for far too long. That was the entire reason she had waited to call Mina when she knew her dad would be out of town. Rin knew he wouldn't be much help anyway. The way she saw it, her father loved her, but he'd do anything to keep her mother off his back.

Minami, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to say whatever was on her mind. Rin knew one call to Auntie Mina was all that was needed and she was right. Minami had came to her aid immediately and nearly destroyed half the house when she saw the bruises. Rin giggled as she recalled Minami tearing up the couch. Oh well, she was going to her dad's now, which is where she should've been to begin with.

The door opened and Rin launched herself at Minami. Minami caught her and hugged her. "You about ready, sweetie?" Minami asked while putting Rin back on her feet.

"Yep! Rin's all packed up, Auntie Mina!" Rin squealed and bounced up and down in excitement.

"Okay. Let's get out of here then," Minami said as she picked up two bags of stuff that Rin didn't want to leave behind.

Rin bolted out of the room and ran down the stairs before stopping to wait on her 'aunt'. She looked around the room and giggled some more when she saw claw marks in the front door. Apparently, Minami had been too eager to get out when her mother had pulled up.

Minami paused on the last step of the stairs as Pink's _So What_ started blaring from her pocket. She pulled her cell phone out and answered it. "Hey Kagome," Minami greeted as soon as the phone was to her ear.

"_This is Sesshoumaru, Mina. How's Rin?" _the male's voice questioned on the other end.

"Oh, hey Fluffy. Rin's fine. We're heading to the house now. Kagura's in police custody and there's a restraining order on her now. I took care of that this morning. Where are you at?" Minami questioned as she led Rin out to her car.

"_We had to make a pit stop in China to refuel, but we should be there in about an hour. Tell Rin I'm sorry and I'll see her in a bit. Thanks again, Mina,"_ Sesshoumaru responded before hanging up.

Minami hung up her phone and stuck her tongue out at it before reaching into the backseat to buckle Rin in. "Daddy said he's sorry and he'll see you in about an hour," Minami told the girl before hugging her.

Rin smiled. "Don't blame yourselves. You and Daddy didn't know Rin was hurt," Rin said as she patted Minami's arm.

"Okay. If you say so, sweetie. Now, how about some extra chocolatey ice cream? I think you deserve it," Minami stated and smiled when Rin nodded. She closed the door and went around to the driver's side before sliding in and buckling her belt. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway. _'She definitely deserves more than ice cream. Most kids would've been too scared to talk, but not little Rin. Definitely takes after her dad.'_ Minami thought as she smiled at the girl in the rearview mirror.

Minami's thoughts shifted to the situation between Sesshoumaru and his own mother. Similar thing happened to Sesshoumaru when he was little too. Weird. Minami just hoped Rin wouldn't go down the same path Sesshoumaru had when he finally let his father know what was going on. Toga banished his wife to the East because of it. She didn't want to think how the little girl would be if she tried to shut herself off from everyone like Sesshoumaru had. Took Minami several hundred years to get him to open up a bit, but she knew the emotional scars were still there. _'I'll be damned if I let that happen to Rin.'_ Minami vowed as she pulled up to the local ice cream shop.

* * *

On the other side of town…

Naraku Takahashi was getting pissed. Six times he'd gone through the numbers and six times the same result. He was broke. Damn that Kikyo. He'd been completely blind to her excessive spending and was now paying for his blindness. With a frustrated growl, he shoved the bank papers into the filing cabinet. He turned from the filing cabinet and paused as his eyes landed on the picture frame on his desk. There's somebody he hadn't thought of in a while.

"Minami…" Naraku whispered as he picked the frame up. He remembered the day this picture was taken. The day he married Minami. She, unlike Kikyo, made a fairly large amount money and had even more at her fingertips. While they were married, She'd even let him spend it on whatever he wanted claiming she didn't mind if he spent a small amount. Of course, to anyone with the Taisho name, small amount was code for millions at a time. A smirk grew on his face as a plan began to form in his mind. "Perhaps it's time to visit my ex-wife," he stated to the empty room.

* * *

Somewhere between China and Japan…

Kagome sat staring out the window of the plane. The flight seemed to be taking too long and from what she was observing from Sesshoumaru, she wasn't the only one feeling that way. She turned her attention to him as he stood once again and began pacing the length of the cabin. A growl from him made her sigh. "Would you just tell me what you're thinking? You've been pacing, growling, and clenching your fists for the last two hours. I know you're upset about the whole situation with Rin, but you need to remember that Minami's got her. She'll be fine," Kagome stated assuredly.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru seated himself across from her again. "I know, but I still believe the entire situation is my fault. I should've been paying more attention," Sesshoumaru revealed.

"You and Minami need to stop blaming yourselves. You didn't know, but Rin did. She must've have a very good reason for not telling either one of you until now," Kagome offered.

"I have a feeling she didn't because she knows I'm a bit terrified of Kagura," Sesshoumaru admitted, "Mina, on the other hand, has been thirsty for revenge for years. Maybe that's why Rin called her while I was out of town."

"You're terrified of your ex? Why?" Kagome wondered.

"Kagura knows my weak points. I was a bit too open with her and she used those to her advantage when we went to court over custody the first time," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh. Do you think she'll do it again?" Kagome asked.

"Doubtful. Minami's actually here to be a witness this time and she's probably got enough on Kagura to keep her out of my hair for a long time. Minami wasn't in Japan when I was dealing with my divorce. She and Naraku were on vacation in Europe at the time," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Naraku?" Kagome questioned.

" Naraku Takahashi, Minami's ex-husband. She caught him with Kikyo six months after they'd returned from Europe and their divorce proceedings were messy, but not as bad as mine," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Well, I'm glad Minami got away from him then. Sounds like you really do need her around especially after all this," Kagome said and smiled.

"I admit Mina does do a lot for me. I'd probably be ignoring you if Minami hadn't pulled me out of my so called shell. It's odd how much we support each other," Sesshoumaru stated thoughtfully.

"You two haven't really had anybody else to lean on so it's natural. Hopefully, I'll be able to help a bit with Rin. I haven't met her yet," Kagome chuckled.

"You will. Minami's probably keeping her occupied with video games right now. She knows I usually don't let Rin play them," Sesshoumaru responded and shook his head.

"At least she's home now," Kagome acknowledged as the plane began to descend into Tokyo International Airport.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru confirmed with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: There's chapter nine. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming please. Have a good day!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter Ten: Habits and Minami's Plan Revealed**

Two days later…

Sesshoumaru sat on the end of his bed trying to figure out what his cousin was doing. Minami had stormed into the room twenty minutes ago and was currently rummaging through his closet. He watched as a white dress shirt came flying out of the closet and landed on the floor next to his entertainment center. A shuffle and bang were heard from the closet before Minami's voice yelled, "Do you have anything other than white shirts in here!" He chuckled to himself imagining the look on his cousin's face when she would finally realize that's all he _did_ have in the closet.

He looked up as Minami exited the closet with a smirk on her face. Quirking an eyebrow at her, he asked, "Did you find something?"

"I did actually," Minami replied as she sat on the bed next to him and pulled a magazine from behind her back, "I would suggest hiding it a bit better. Rin doesn't need to see that."

Sesshoumaru looked at the magazine and shrugged. "It appears to be a bondage one I'd forgotten about, but you're right I do need to hide it better," he said as he grabbed the magazine and stood from the bed. Minami followed him as he walked to the left side of the bed and lifted the mattress.

"Oh my god and I thought your internet addiction was bad. There's probably fifteen magazines there!" she gasped as a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"No use hiding them from you, Mina. You tend to forget about privacy. Also, don't call the kettle black. You have countless adult DVDs in your room," he stated as he put the mattress back in place.

Minami quirked an eyebrow at him and glared. "Now, how would you know about that, Fluffy?" she accused.

"The same way you know about my less than respectable habits, Mina," he retorted with a smirk.

Minami shrugged and went back toward the closet. "Good point. Three hundred years of living with someone does make you curious about them," she said with a smile as she disappeared into the closet again.

He shook his head and went to sit on his sofa in front of the fireplace. He stared at the painting above the fireplace for a moment before turning his attention to the door. Rin stood in the doorway wearing a purple long sleeve shirt that had flowers on the front of it, blue jeans with flowers on the legs, and her black, silver tipped hair pulled into a lopsided ponytail atop head. Her gold eyes found his and she smiled before running over and clobbering him in a hug.

"Daddy! Rin missed you!" Rin said while snuggling closer to his chest.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly and patted her back. "You just saw me twenty minutes ago, Rin," he commented before he kissed her forehead.

"Rin knows, but Rin was lonely in Auntie Mina's room. So Rin came here!" she exclaimed.

"What were you doing in Mina's room?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Nothing…" she trailed off while trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Is that so? I think you might've been playing the Playstation," Sesshoumaru accused lightly and started tickling her.

Rin squealed and tried to squirm away from his fingers. "Okay Daddy! Rin was playing Ratchet and Clank!" she admitted.

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. He quit tickling her and ran his fingers through her loose hair and smiled at her before saying, "I'd prefer if you didn't play those games. They're not good for your brain development."

"But they're fun, Daddy!" Rin exclaimed with a pout.

"Alright, but I'm going to start limiting your game time then," Sesshoumaru as he glared at his cousin over the back of the couch.

"Gotcha, Fluffy. Half hour of game time daily. That work?" Minami asked as she came over to lean on the back of the couch.

"Yes. Understand, Rin?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he shifted his gaze back to the little girl in his lap.

"Yep!" Rin answered before Minami scooped her off Sesshoumaru's lap.

Minami settled Rin on her hip before turning to Sesshoumaru. "I found a t-shirt and jeans for you to wear and before you start, we aren't doing anything fancy. No need for dress clothes when we're only going to Olive Garden and a movie. I'm going to go pick your date up in ten minutes, so hurry up," Minami said before turning to Rin, "You want to ride with me sweetie? You're coming with us tonight anyway."

"Yes! Daddy, can I?" Rin asked as she turned her head to Sesshoumaru on the other side of the couch.

"That's fine. My date won't mind, I take it?" He questioned his cousin.

Minami laughed. "I highly doubt she would. We're heading out now. You get dressed," she ordered as she carried Rin from the room.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed where his clothes were laid out. Of course, Minami found _that_ shirt. He picked up the light grey shirt that had a big dog design on left side of the front and the words 'I am the Big Dog' scrawled in large letters across the back. She'd bought that for him two years ago and he'd never worn it. With a sigh, he decided to go along with it and grudgingly removed his suit to put on the t-shirt and jeans.

* * *

Kagome was having a difficult time deciding what to wear. After throwing another shirt across the room, she jumped when the doorbell rang. Wrapping her robe tighter around her, she went to the front door and let out a relieved sigh when she saw Minami standing on the other side of the door through the peephole.

"Hey, Minami," Kagome greeted as she opened the door. She took note of Minami's attire and noticed the demoness hadn't changed after work. Minami was still wearing the black and purple corset top, black jeans and her almost ever present biker boots.

"Can we come in? Looks like you need help picking something," Minami said with a light chuckle.

"Sure. Um…we?" Kagome questioned as she moved from in front of the door and saw a little girl clutching Minami's pant leg.

"Yep. This is Rin. Rin, this is Kagome," Minami introduced as she patted the little girl's head.

Rin looked at the lady in front of her and had to admit she was pretty. Minami had explained to her that her daddy and Kagome worked together, but she was trying to get them to like each other. Rin hoped Kagome would be good for her daddy. He really was lonely even if he had her and Minami around all the time, but she knew he needed more than what she and her aunt could give him. Deciding to be nice and check the woman out for herself, Rin smiled at Kagome. "Hi, Kagome. Nice to meet you," Rin said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Rin," Kagome responded before Minami grabbed her and dragged her to her room. Kagome stood next to Rin and watched as Minami started digging through her closet like she owned it. With a shake of her head, she knelt next to the girl and tapped her shoulder. "So what are you doing here, Rin?" she questioned the girl.

"Auntie Mina said we were coming to pick you up so you could go out with her and Uncle Shippo and your date," Rin replied with a smile. She was well aware of who Kagome's date was, but didn't want to tell her yet.

"Oh, okay. So how are you liking it at your dad's?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Rin loves it! Daddy and Auntie Mina are always playing with Rin!" the girl exclaimed as she grinned at the older woman, "They help Rin with homework too!"

"That's good to hear," Kagome replied with a smile before spotting Minami coming toward the two. She stood and took the light blue blouse and jeans from the demoness before going to the bathroom to change.

"What do you think of her so far, Rin?" Minami questioned as soon as Kagome left the room.

"Rin's not sure yet. She seems nice though," Rin replied as Minami picked her up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Kagome was floored as Minami pulled up in Sesshoumaru's driveway. She knew Sesshoumaru was rich, but this was definitely not what she expected. A twelve bedroom, twenty-one bath mansion with a twelve car garage, swimming pool, tennis court, and two guest houses stood in front of her and she couldn't breathe. The mansion also seemed to have it's own state park surrounding it with flowers she'd never seen before and trees that hid the entire property from view. Looking from the road, you would've never guessed there was a house here if it weren't for the brick walls surrounding the property and the guarded gate at the entrance to the driveway.

Seeing Kagome's astounded look, Minami chuckled. "Well what do you think?" she asked with a light laugh.

"Wow. That's all I can say at the moment," Kagome replied while taking a breath.

"Well, the mansion's not the palace, by any means, but it's home," Minami stated as she opened her car door.

"I can see how you and Sesshoumaru are able to live together without killing each other. I'm guessing he has a wing to himself?" Kagome questioned as she stood by the back door of the car while Minami helped Rin from her seat.

"Yep. He has the West wing and I've got the East. It's like a duplex in a way save for when we open it up to family or friends on the holidays, then it's free roam," Minami replied as she, Rin, and Kagome made their way to the door.

"So who stays in the guest houses?" Kagome wondered as Minami pushed the cherry wood doors open.

"Usually people we find annoying. Like my family when they come for a meeting or some of Sesshoumaru's associates when they're here," Minami replied and paused as Sesshoumaru and Shippo descended the grand staircase in the foyer.

Quirking an eyebrow as he came down the stairs, Sesshoumaru looked at his cousin in confusion, "Kagome's my date this evening?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Our date, Daddy!" Rin squealed before running to him. She launched herself at him and laughed when he caught her.

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked and blinked when Minami grinned at her. "You're kidding me! Minami, I'm going to kill you!" Kagome exclaimed before grabbing the demoness and shaking her. "You could've said something!" she hollered.

Minami laughed and shook her head. "Sheesh, I've been trying to get you two set up all week. Don't tell me neither of you noticed," Minami stated as she sent a glare to her cousin.

"Come to think of it, you have done as much as you could to stick Sesshoumaru and I together all week," Kagome commented thoughtfully while releasing the demoness from her grasp.

"Indeed. Mina, the title of evil is officially yours," Sesshoumaru stated with a smirk before he and Shippo (who'd been laughing too hard to move) walked up to the women. He smiled when Minami stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. He held his arm out to Kagome while balancing Rin on his other hip before turning to Shippo. "Shall we?" he questioned as Minami grasped Shippo's arm.

"Of course," Shippo replied as they made their way to the car.

Sesshoumaru handed Rin over to Minami as she and Shippo slipped into the backseat of the Lexus and then opened Kagome's door for her. He waited till she was seated and buckled in before closing the door and looking in the back to make sure the other three were buckled up. He then went to the driver's side, slid in and buckled up before starting the car and pulling down the driveway. _'Well, Minami obviously approves of her,'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Kagome, as she talked with Minami, from the corner of his eye, _'Maybe dating her won't be so bad.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I thought it was about time for the plan to be unveiled. Bit of randomness throughout the chapter, but sadly, I was unable to stop myself! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. I greatly appreciate my readers input. Have a good day!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter Eleven: The date from hell**

Halfway to Olive Garden, Minami suddenly demanded that Sesshoumaru pull over. He obliged and before he could ask why he had to stop, his cousin, daughter, and Shippo rushed out of the vehicle with Minami shouting a quick "Have fun!" before the three disappeared into an arcade. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru shifted the car into gear before pulling back onto the road.

"Well, seems it's just the two of us now," Kagome commented with a light chuckle.

"Indeed. Though I had a feeling Mina would pull something like this," Sesshoumaru replied with a sigh. Really, he knew his cousin would figure out some way to insure he and Kagome were alone. Great. His first date in years and he was going alone. The thought made his stomach start flopping on him.

Kagome was having a similar problem. Her stomach was in knots and she briefly contemplated strangling the demoness the next time she saw her. Granted, she and Sesshoumaru had been alone a lot lately, but neither had any idea as to why until now. Dating a taiyoukai. Panic began to set in as Kagome's mind started supplying numerous images as to what that thought entailed. Just as her mind brought forth an image of Sesshoumaru cleaning her blood from his claws, Sesshoumaru spoke causing a startled squeak to escape her. "I'm sorry?" Kagome, not hearing him, asked then gulped.

"I asked if you were well. You seem to be afraid," Sesshoumaru responded while watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Terrified actually. Don't take this the wrong way, but we don't really know each other at all and the thought of dating a taiyoukai is…well…scary," Kagome admitted sheepishly.

"Hn. That's understandable. Taiyoukai are a bit temperamental at times, but I can assure you, no harm would come to you from dating me, Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated as he pulled up to the park, "Why don't we go for a walk and talk before dinner? That way I can answer any questions you have in regards to what may come from dating a taiyoukai."

"Sounds good to me," Kagome replied as she and Sesshoumaru exited the Lexus.

Sesshoumaru came around the vehicle and stood next to Kagome for a moment before grasping her hand and pulling her beside him as the two began walking. "Now, what is it you wish to know?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, I dated Inuyasha and know he went the human way of doing things. You know, flowers, dinner, movies…things like that, but I know the taiyoukai way and human way differ greatly," Kagome responded as she glanced up at him.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes. Taiyoukai courting rituals are a bit different. First serious step in dating a taiyoukai is having the female move in with us. That way, we can insure our females are worthy of being with us and protected from outside influence. Like humans, we do take the female on shopping trips, dinner, movies, and other such activities. However, we pay for everything. The female of a taiyoukai is spoiled by any means necessary and we take great pride in doing so. Keeping up?" Sesshoumaru asked when he noticed Kagome's gaze had shifted to a flower bed not far from them.

"Yep. So, since I'm dating you, I have to move in the mansion with you and Minami?" Kagome questioned.

"Correct. However, I do believe Minami may be moving out soon. I noticed several boxes were packed up yesterday when Rin and I were chasing Mina through the mansion," Sesshoumaru replied with a light chuckle.

"What? I never said I'd want Minami to move!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That's another thing with dating a taiyoukai. Any female relatives residing with us would have to move until we were fully mated. Minami understands this and is already taking appropriate measures to insure it," Sesshoumaru responded.

"Why?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Temptation. Minami is my cousin. However, with a potential mate in the home, taiyoukai are often unable to tell a difference between relative and the potential mate. It's the way our beasts are programmed. When it knows there's a potential mate in the home, our beasts are often times easily aroused. Thereby, it puts Minami in danger of rape should she stay," Sesshoumaru explained quietly.

"So, basically, you get really horny and all females in the house are free game?" Kagome questioned while quirking an eyebrow.

"No not all females. Rin will be fine since she's a child. That much our beasts can tell. With Minami being a fully grown and unmated female, there would likely be problems," Sesshoumaru corrected as the two sat on a bench.

"I see. So what else aside from moving in with you?" Kagome questioned.

"Only other thing is staying near me at all times. Since we work together, it shouldn't be too much of a problem and I will allow Minami to take you out sometimes for a girl's day out. I know I'm not always easy to get along with and will give you a break without argument if that's what you desire," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Okay. One other thing though, I don't believe in non-marital relations," Kagome stated while shooting a glare at the taiyoukai.

"Neither do I. You living with me will be difficult seeing as my beast will try to tempt me into taking you. However, I do believe I can rectify that problem when it arises and still keep your virtue in tact," Sesshoumaru responded.

"So how long does a taiyoukai date before marrying or mating their female?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"That depends on the female. If she deems it time after a few months or a few years, the decision is fully up to her and she also has the right to move out when and if she feels things won't work. Taiyoukai are very attentive to the female in the relationship, so basically, the female controls certain aspects such as when to marry and mate," Sesshoumaru replied as he stood and helped Kagome to her feet. "Anymore questions?" he asked as the two began walking back to the car.

"Not at the moment, but can I give you an answer on the moving in together thing later? I need to think about it some more," Kagome said quietly as she nibbled on the inside of her lip.

"Of course. I don't wish to rush you and, if need be, we can date for a few months before you make that decision," Sesshoumaru stated as he opened the car door for her.

"Thank you," Kagome stated with a breath of relief.

"No problem. Now, should we go to dinner?" Sesshoumaru asked and smiled when Kagome nodded. He shut the door and moved around to the driver's side before sliding in and starting the car. _'This one may be the best one yet. Going to have to thank Mina for bringing her to my attention.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he pulled out on the road again.

* * *

Rin was busy watching Minami and Shippo playing DDR at the arcade. Shippo was having a hard time keeping up with her Auntie, but Rin was honestly enjoying it. Minami looked younger than she had in a while and Rin was pleased to see her Aunt genuinely happy and acting like a child again. Rin laughed as Shippo threw his hands in the air and declared he was done.

"Awww, I'm sorry, Shippo," Minami stated with a chuckle as she wrapped her arm around his and took Rin's hand as the two stepped off the game platform.

"Well, you could've warned me. Seems your Auntie's better at the game than I am," Shippo smiled as he ruffled Rin's hair and grasped Minami's hand.

"Rin's hungry," Rin said as Minami and Shippo began heading for the door of the arcade.

"Pizza okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yep!" Minami and Rin hollered at the same time before they both laughed.

"Good. There's a pizza place around the corner," Shippo responded as they made their way down the street, "By the way, you never did finish telling me about Sesshoumaru's plot to rid himself of Inuyasha on his birthday, Mina."

"Ah. That would've been on Sesshoumaru's two hundred and twentieth birthday. Sesshoumaru had decided Inuyasha was a nuisance and made plans to drown him in the pond that year. The plan probably would've gone perfectly except Ryoske, the head guard, had spotted Sesshoumaru dragging Inuyasha toward the pond and reported it to Uncle Toga. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru ended up being one wet pissed off puppy by the time Uncle Toga got through with him," Minami stated with a chuckle as she recalled Sesshoumaru standing waist deep in the pond completely soaked and looking murderous.

"Papa Toga was really mad, wasn't he?" Rin asked with a giggle.

"Sure was. Course, Uncle Toga was expecting it. Your father had been trying to kill Inuyasha since the day he was born, but eventually, accepted him for what he was," Minami replied somewhat distractedly as her senses started screaming that something was wrong. She stopped and pulled her phone from her pocket causing Shippo and Rin to look at her. Her eyes shifted to Shippo's left and she gasped as Naraku made his way to the trio from the car he'd been leaning against. Immediately hitting the speed dial button for Jaken on her phone, Minami held the phone behind her back as Naraku stopped next to Shippo.

"Well, well. Mina, long time, no see. How have you been, love?" Naraku asked while ignoring the other two people standing with his ex.

"Love? Minami, you know this guy?" Shippo asked as he tried to determine whether a fight would be needed.

"My ex-husband, Naraku Takahashi," Minami replied while pulling Rin behind her, "What do you want, Naraku?"

"You, of course. Seems I made a mistake letting you go and wish to have my wife back," Naraku stated as he stepped closer to her.

"She's with me now," Shippo growled as he grasped Minami and pulled her into his chest with her back facing him. Rin moved behind him and clutched his shirt as she watched the scene.

"Really? Sad, Mina. Thought you'd go for someone stronger than me, not this weak fox I see standing here," Naraku stated as he took another step toward the three.

"Save your insults and stay away from me. You're violating a restraining order," Minami growled as sirens began wailing in the distance.

"Seems it's time for me to go. Never thought you'd sink low enough to get the cops involved, so until next time, my dear," Naraku stated and smiled before walking back to his car.

The three watched as Naraku drove off and breathed a sigh of relief as three black Cadillac Escalades pulled up next to them. The passenger side window of the first one rolled down. "Minami-sama? Are you okay?" Jaken asked from the driver's seat.

Minami smiled and picked Rin up before looking at Shippo and asking "How bout we go back to the mansion and order delivery?"

"Read my mind," Shippo replied as he opened the back door for the women.

* * *

Later that evening….

Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome to her door and watched as she slid the key into the lock. "I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening though the movie was disappointing," he stated as she turned to him.

"I did very much. So, I'll see you at the office Monday?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. Dinner again Friday as well," Sesshoumaru commented as he took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it, "Have a good night, Kagome."

"You too," Kagome replied before watching him turn and walk back to his car. She walked inside and shut the door.

Sesshoumaru pulled out of the driveway and started for home. His thoughts ran rampant as he recalled every smile and laugh Kagome had granted him that evening. He'd been so tangled in his thoughts that he didn't realize he'd pulled up in the driveway of the mansion until he spotted three black Escalades sitting in his drive. _'Minami!'_ his brain screamed as he slammed on his brakes and yanked his seatbelt off. He threw the car door open and bolted up the steps and through the front door. He stopped in the foyer as laughing sounded from the living room. Turning toward the sound, Sesshoumaru walked into the room to find Minami, Jaken, and two other security guards watching a movie. Rin had apparently fallen asleep and was laid across the couch with her head in Minami's lap.

"Minami?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he sat in his recliner.

"Sorry, Fluffy. Shippo, Rin, and I were heading for pizza and Naraku decided to make an appearance. I called Jaken that's why he's here," Minami stated quietly.

"I see. Were you injured?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No. He just said he wanted his wife back and called Shippo weak," Minami stated with a shrug.

"Where is Shippo?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Home. Our date ended about twenty minutes ago. Not too long after Rin fell asleep," Minami said as she picked Rin up off the couch, "I'm going to put her to bed then head that way myself. Night, Sess."

"Good night, Mina," Sesshoumaru replied and watched her carry Rin from the room before turning to the other males, "Now, we've got matters to discuss as far as Mina's safety."

* * *

Author's Note: Took me long enough! Thought I was never going to get this done. I'll try to get another chapter out before too long. Thanks for all the reviews. Have a good day!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 12: Inuyasha's Back**

Kagome sat in her office typing up a few memos and listening to the music channel on the TV. She was in the middle of typing the last paragraph when her office door slammed open then shut as Minami came bursting into the room and collapsed in a chair. Kagome looked up from the computer and smiled at the demoness.

"Morning, Minami. What's up?" Kagome asked as she noticed the demoness breathe a sigh of relief.

"It's been three days since the run-in with Naraku and Sess has had Jaken's men following me everywhere!" Minami replied with a growl. She crossed her arms and blushed, "Even the bathroom. As if I wasn't already embarrassed about having them following me, they had to stand IN the stall with me!"

"Are you serious? What the hell was Sesshoumaru thinking?" Kagome responded.

"Beats me," Minami stated with a shrug, "I know he's only wanting to make sure I'm safe, but this is a bit overboard."

"Well, why don't you tell him that?" Kagome questioned.

"Mmm. I would, but the mood he's been in the last few days, not sure that's a good idea. He's been grumpy ever since he found out about Naraku," Minami stated then sighed, "I'll just endure it for now. I know he's only trying to help."

Kagome's office phone rang suddenly. She picked up the receiver and put it to her ear, "Taisho Incorporated. Kagome Higurashi speaking. How may I help you?" she greeted the caller.

"Kags? Is Mina in your office by chance?" Inuyasha's voice came over the line.

Kagome glanced at Minami who raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, hang on a sec," Kagome told him before holding the phone out to Minami, "It's Inuyasha. He wants to talk to you."

Minami stood from the chair and took the phone. "Hey, Yasha, what's up?" she asked.

Sigh. "Look, could you meet me at the park down the street from the office in about twenty minutes? I've got some things I need to talk to you about and don't want to do it over the phone," Inuyasha responded.

"Sure. I'll see you then. Usual spot?" Minami questioned.

"Yeah, see you in a few," Inuyasha said before he hung up.

Minami put the phone back on the hook before bidding farewell to Kagome and leaving. She walked into Sesshoumaru's office and sat on his desk waiting for him to get off the phone. When he hung up, she asked, "Would it be okay if I went to the park by myself for a bit? Need some fresh air and the guards you assigned to me are suffocating."

Sesshoumaru stared at his cousin for a moment. Though he had a sneaking suspicion there was more to what she was saying, even he had to admit he'd gone overboard with the guards. When he got the report from Jaken and noticed that they had followed his cousin into the restroom, he realized he'd gone way too far. "I do apologize, Mina. Had I known the guards would go so far, I wouldn't have assigned them," Sesshoumaru stated, "However, I do believe they are necessary for your safety, but I am willing to let you go without them for the next hour. Be sure to be back by then."

"Thanks, Fluffy!" Minami exclaimed as she jumped off the desk. She bolted for the door but stopped when Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. Turning her head to look at him, Minami smiled and winked noticing the look on his face. "I'll get something for her. Now, get back to work!" she hollered as she yanked the door open and ran for the elevator.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Minami sat on the grass under the large cherry tree at the center of the park. She ran her fingers idly over the grass and let a smile cross her face as she remembered a time three hundred years ago in this exact spot. This particular spot was special to her and Inuyasha. It was where she met him for the first time. Toga had sat under the tree with the tiny half demon pup in his arms. Minami had been the size of a five year old and had still lived with her family at the time. She had squealed in delight when Toga had handed her the pup instructing her to be careful with him. She was yanked from her thoughts when Inuyasha plopped down next to her in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey," he greeted as he shifted to get more comfortable.

"How're you?" Minami asked as she leaned against the tree.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Kikyo and I had only been living together for a week and she was already spending money on crap we didn't need, I'm still looking for a job, and she was acting all high and mighty. Plus something was off with her scent. I couldn't figure it out," Inuyasha confessed.

"Hmmm…regretting your choice already?" Minami questioned.

"Regretting? Shit, I'm about ready to kick my own ass for it. How the hell could I have been so stupid?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned on Minami's arm.

"So how much has she spent?" Minami inquired.

"Seven thousand dollars in less than a week. I had twenty two thousand left in the account and told her not to spend any of it. It was supposed to keep us afloat till I found a job," Inuyasha stated and sighed, "Things just aren't going to work between her and I."

"What are you going to do about it?" Minami asked.

"I just moved my stuff back to my place and closed out the account she and I had. Now, not sure what to do," Inuyasha stated and laid his head on Minami's shoulder.

"Hmm….well, if you're absolutely serious about ending things with her, then I may have a job for you. Sesshoumaru kept the VP position open in case things didn't work and you wanted your job back, but this will give us both incentive to torture you for the next thirty years. In other words, no goofing off!" Minami said as she smacked his arm.

Inuyasha threw his hands up in a don't shoot pose before smiling at her and standing, "Well, let's go talk to Lord Fluff-head and see what he says," he said as he helped Minami to her feet.

"Before we do that, I need to stop by the jewelry store. Sesshoumaru's wanting a necklace and earring set for Kagome," Minami commented as she pulled Inuyasha toward the gate of the park.

"He seriously said to get her that?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly, but she'll love it and you know Sess wouldn't know the right way to spoil her if it bit him in the ass," Minami replied with a chuckle.

"True, but still, Lord Fluff-head and Kags together? Kinda not the direction I'd thought she'd go," Inuyasha commented.

"Oh? Who did you think she'd go for after you?" Minami asked as they stopped in front of Jared's Jewelers.

"I don't know. Thought maybe that Kouga bastard. I hate him almost as much as Fluff-head," Inuyasha replied as they walked into the store.

"It's not a revenge thing, Yash. He really likes her," Minami stated as she looked over the sets of jewelry.

"How can you be sure about that?" Inuyasha questioned as he eyed the jewelry as well.

"Hm…I'm not sure exactly, but he seems to perk up a bit when she's around and you know as well as I do that Sesshoumaru very rarely does that with anyone aside from me," Minami responded as the clerk pulled out a diamond earring and necklace set to show her.

"True, but he hurts her and I'll kill him," Inuyasha growled before he smiled and watched Minami purchase the jewelry. Really, he was glad Kagome found someone else. It just bothered him that it was his brother. Though he had a nagging suspicion that Minami had somehow orchestrated the whole thing, he'd leave it be for now. Knowing his half-cousin, she wouldn't tell him even if he asked.

_Meanwhile…_

Kagome sat on the couch in Sesshoumaru's office watching him eat. It had become a daily routine with the two of them. They took their lunches together and talked. Sesshoumaru would fill her in on things with the company and then ask her questions on what she enjoyed. So far, she found that he had a lot of the same interests she did. One thing tickled the back of her mind though and, before she could stop it, she asked, "Why do you and Inuyasha hate each other so much?"

Sesshoumaru froze. He stared at her for a moment then placed his fork back on the coffee table before leaning against the couch. "It's not so much that we hate each other. Inuyasha is merely an annoyance. Most siblings do not get along and Inuyasha and I are the text book example of that. Part of it stems from parentage though. I, being full demon and not being able to recall my mother's own name let alone her face, will admit I envy his connection with his own mother. He, on the other hand, envies my full demon heritage," Sesshoumaru explained.

"So your hatred really stems from jealousy on both ends?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. However, we weren't always at odds with each other. When he was a pup, Inuyasha looked to me as an example of sorts. Though I failed to see that at the time and often tried to kill him, I realize now that all he wanted from me was acceptance back then," Sesshoumaru stated.

"And now?" Kagome pressed.

"Now, we're able to tolerate each other for the most part. Though he is still like a pup in a lot of ways," Sesshoumaru finished as his office door opened and Minami and Inuyasha walked in.

Minami smiled at the two on the couch before she gestured towards Inuyasha. "I do believe your brother has some ass kissing to do," she stated with a grin before plopping down in one of the chairs.

"Really? What do you need, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru stated icily.

"Listen, Lord Fluff-head, I need my job back. Kikyo and I split. Turns out she was a gold digging whore and frankly, I don't want to be flipping burgers for the rest of my life, so give me back my job," Inuyasha demanded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Sesshoumaru rose from the couch and smirked at Minami who smiled back at him. He walked over to his desk and pulled a file from the drawer before handing it to Minami. "All we need is your signature and you're re-hired. However, should something like this take place again, you will not be taken back. Is that understood?" Sesshoumaru said as Minami handed the file to Inuyasha.

"Crystal clear. Where's a pen?" Inuyasha replied as he took a pen Kagome handed him and signed the papers. He then handed the file back to Minami as she stood and walked over to him. "Rules?" Inuyasha asked.

"Easy. Probation status for now and no assistant for six months. Therefore, all your work will need to be done then reviewed by me before I hand it in to Sess, okay?" Minami said as she looped her arm through his.

"Works for me," Inuyasha stated as he and Minami headed for the door. They stopped when Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and turned to look at him.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Good to be back, Sesshoumaru. Thanks again," Inuyasha replied before he and Minami left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Sesshoumaru gestured Kagome over to his desk. "I have something for you," he said as he picked up the Jared's bag Minami had placed next to the desk. He handed it to her and watched as she sat on the corner of the desk and opened the bag. "If you don't like it, I'll return it, but I hope you do," he stated somewhat nervously as she opened the box.

Kagome gasped at the necklace and earrings inside the box and smiled before putting the box on the desk. She turned to Sesshoumaru and threw herself at him. He caught her and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you! They're beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed before she pulled back from him, "but why?"

"You deserve it. That's why. Remember when I told you that the male is meant to spoil the female? Those are just one example of the spoiling you'll get while with me and should things work, there will be much more where those came from," Sesshoumaru stated as he nuzzled the side of her head.

"Makes me wonder what you've got planned for our date Friday," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Ah, that will be a wait and see, my dear," Sesshoumaru stated with a small chuckle. Indeed. He had one big surprise for her, but wasn't about to tell her about it.

Author's Note: Finally, Chapter 12 is done and Inuyasha's back! Yay! Hope you enjoyed this and please review. Have a good day!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Quick Author's Note: I've moved alot in the last few months, so it's taken me awhile to get an update done. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!

**Chapter Thirteen: Sesshoumaru's Sister at Heart**

Naraku sat in the cafe across from Taisho Incorporated and watched as Minami exited the building with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He watched as she lightly hit Sesshoumaru's arm and sent a death glare toward Inuyasha before grabbing them both and dragging them toward the park. Turning his head toward his associate, Naraku asked," Are you certain you can get this done, Kaboshi? It's not going to be easy with the Taiyoukai and half-breed around her."

The tiger demon scoffed and responded,"The Taiyoukai and half-breed are mere annoyances. The situation will be handled without their involvement, unless they interfere of course."

"Good. I expect the job to be done by noon tomorrow then. Your best bet would be the mansion. I know for a fact that Sesshoumaru isn't around her much there. They're too confident with their security forces," Naraku explained as he rose from his seat.

"Security won't be a problem either and I guarantee to have her at the appropriate spot tomorrow at noon," Kaboshi replied as he stood from his chair, "Now, about payment..."

"You'll get the last half after the job is done," Naraku said as the two exited the cafe.

"I'd better or you'll have a bigger problem than the Taishos on your hands," Kaboshi replied before he got in his car.

Naraku nodded before watching Kaboshi drive away. He wondered just what the tiger had up his sleeve. However, the thought left his mind as quickly as it came when he remembered that this time tomorrow, he'd have the Taisho fortune at his finger tips again and Minami would be out of the picture. A smile crossed his face as he got in his vehicle and headed for home. Yes, tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed.

_Meanwhile..._

Inuaysha laughed as Minami tossed her empty cup at Sesshoumaru's head. He found it amusing that his brother and cousin had been bickering all morning about Kagome's date with his brother Friday. Minami seemed dead set on changing Sesshoumaru's plans and Sesshoumaru wasn't budging on them. He'd known to keep his mouth shut after he'd suggested a compromise between the two and Minami nearly strangled him to death saying it wasn't his business. He laughed again when Minami suddenly jumped on Sesshoumaru and tackled him to the ground.

Minami pulled Sesshoumaru's hair and screamed," You, moron! You can't do that!"

Sesshoumaru lay on the ground glaring at his cousin and calmly replied, "Why? I thought all females enjoyed a shopping trip and dinner."

Minami paused for a moment and sat up on Sesshoumaru's chest, "We do, but I don't see that as much of a date. I still say a trip to the mansion and candlelit out door dinner would be more appropriate, not mention, romantic. Plus, you'd be able to take her on a tour and get her feeling more comfortable there."

Sesshoumaru contemplated that for a moment. It really was a good idea. After all if Kagome was going to move in, it'd be better to make her comfortable with being there. Releasing a sigh and glaring up at the female sitting on his chest, he replied," Very well. However, I'll do it under the pretense of torture."

"Good," Minami stated before climbing off her cousin and helping him to his feet, "Glad you came around or I _**may**_ have had to resort to torture." She smiled up at him then turned toward Inuyasha, "By the way, any luck on the new place, Yasha?"

"Yeah. The broker's working on the closing papers today, so we'll be able to move in next week," Inuyasha replied though he was worried what living with Minami would entail. He was still glad she had suggested it or he wouldn't have been able to get the place at all. Kikyo made sure of that when she racked up a huge credit card bill and still hadn't made a payment on it. That was almost four months ago and he still couldn't find her. Snapping himself from his thoughts, Inuyasha asked, "Still no luck on finding Kikyo then?"

Minami sighed, "No, Jaken's doing the best he can, but I'm wondering if I'm going to have to call a few resources I have at the Secret Service. She might've changed her name or moved out of the country by now. It's been what? Four and half, Five months?"

"Five and it is possible that she has moved since the last purchase on the credit card," Sesshoumaru supplied as the trio made their way back to the office.

"I'm still wondering why it's baby junk she's racked up on," Inuyasha commented.

Minami looked up at Sesshoumaru, who quirked an eyebrow then nodded, before she replied," Kikyo is pregnant, Yasha. However, it's not yours. It's Naraku's."

"You knew!" Inuyasha screamed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We felt it would be in your best interest to make your own call on Kikyo. The child wasn't relevant to the mother at the time," Sesshoumaru responded.

"Oh, well, good riddance then," Inuyasha huffed as they entered the building.

"Exactly,"Minami laughed before spotting Shippo at the cafe. "I'll see you two later. My man's here," she said as she made her way to Shippo and hugged him.

Sesshoumaru watched Shippo and Minami for a moment before he and Inuyasha boarded the elevator. "I'm glad to see Minami happy for once," he commented as Inuyasha hit the button for the twenty-third floor.

"Yeah, Mina needs that after all the crap she's been through," Inuyasha stated, "Shit, after Naraku, I didn't think I'd ever see her geniuely happy again."

"Neither did I," Sesshoumaru responded, "The only one that seems to be unhappy now is you, little brother."

"Keh! I'm not jumping into anything till that bitch is found and dragged to court," Inuyasha replied, "Besides, I've learned my lesson and definitely don't need a female right now. Maybe in a year or two, but not right now."

"That's understandable. Now, don't forget we have dinner plans with father this evening," Sesshoumaru stated as Inuyasha got off the elevator.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be there," Inuyasha replied before the doors closed.

Sesshoumaru hit the button for the twenty-seventh floor and let his mind wander a bit. The last five months had been interesting. Kagome was completely relaxed and comfortable in his presence and had finally told him she'd be ready to move in next month. He, of course, was overjoyed with the news. Minami had decided to move in with Inuyasha until the mess with Kikyo was straightened out then she'd be moving in with Shippo. Rin had been growing more by the day and was taking to the thought of Kagome being her mother better than he had hoped. She'd even gone so far as to calling Kagome mom anytime she was around the two. Kagome had taken to calling Rin her daughter when speaking to people about her. So far, everything was working according to plan. Though he worried that may change with the court date for Kagura in two weeks. He had a nagging feeling that something would go wrong, but, with Minami there to support him, he knew nothing would happen. Minami was, after all, very well connected with the inner dealings of the justice system and would definitely make sure Kagura would never see the light of day again.

The doors slid open to reveal his girlfriend who eeped and jumped back causing him to chuckle a bit. "Sesshoumaru! You scared me!" Kagome hollered as she boarded the elevator and lightly hit his arm.

"Oh? Now, why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru asked with a chuckle as he backed her into the corner of the elevator and trapped her between his arms and the wall.

"Cause you can. That's why," Kagome replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and kissed her forehead before moving away from her. "Now, where are you headed?" he questioned.

"Minami called and invited me to lunch with her and Shippo. We're also going to the dry cleaners so I can get your suit and Minami can pick up Inuyasha's suit for this evening," Kagome replied as she watched Sesshoumaru exit the elevator.

He held the door a moment and said, "Have fun and don't stay gone too long."

"See you later, fluffy!" Kagome hollered as the doors to the elevator slid closed. She laughed to herself as she imagined the look on Sesshoumaru's face after she called him the nickname he hated. Yes, it was fun teasing the Taiyoukai.

_Later that evening at the Taisho home..._

"Well, Rin's asleep now, so let's turn on the Saw movie," Minami stated as she plopped down on the couch in the living room. Course, she was talking to herself since Sesshoumaru hadn't returned from dinner with Toga yet. A bowl of popcorn at her side, Minami grabbed the dvd remote and hit the play button to turn the movie on. An hour into the movie, Minami fell asleep on the couch.

Kaboshi watched from the shadowy corner of the living room as the demoness shifted on the couch. "She's asleep. Let's get this done, now!" he whispered into the headset he was wearing. Four demons emerged from various places around the living room then and surrounded the sofa. "Quickly, before the Taiyoukai gets back," Kaboshi ordered one of them. The demon he addressed pulled a syringe out of his coat and stuck it into Minami's upper arm.

"What the fuck!" Minami screamed as she awoke ready to strike whoever pinched her arm. Five faces swam into view before the room went black. Minami realized they'd thrown a bag of some sort over her head and felt as the demons tied her hands and feet together. She had to give them credit they worked quicker than she or any of her ex partners did. Knowing the men were kidnapping her, she attempted to struggle against them before realizing she couldn't move. Her limbs were completely numb. _'Hmmm...Zorodone. Effective against demons and lethal to humans. Paralysis first. Then I'll be unconcious in five minutes. Clever bastards!'_ Minami thought as she felt one of the demons pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. A short walk, door opening, closing, then Minami was tossed into the back of a vehicle. Before the van was started, Minami was unconsious.

"Where to?" the demon driving the van asked Kaboshi.

"The abandoned Taisho warehouse on Twenty-eighth street and step on it," Kaboshi responded, "The Zorodone's only effective for an hour at a time. We need to get there before she wakes up."

_Thirty minutes later..._

Sesshoumaru stopped at the gate to his home and noticed it was wide open. The guard that was normally posted there was also not present. '_Perhaps Minami gave him some time off. She might have just gotten home too,'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he passed through the gate and hit the button to close it. He pulled up in front of the house and noted that Minami's car was there and breathed a sigh of relief. As he made his way into the house, he noticed the tv was on in the living room and Minami's phone and a bowl of popcorn were on the couch. "Odd. She usually takes her phone with her to bed and never leaves the tv on or a bowl of half eaten popcorn on the couch," Sesshoumaru commented quietly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and waited till the person picked up.

"Sesshoumaru, do you know how late it is?" Toga questioned as he answered the phone.

"We've got a problem, father. Minami's missing," Sesshoumaru stated.

"What!" Toga yelled, "Are you sure?"

"Her scent is stale as though she's not been here in a half hour at least,Her phone is on the sofa,Her car is here, and I'm also picking up the scent of Zorodone. Someone's taken her," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Zorodone? You're not picking up any other scents?" Toga asked.

"No. Whoever it was doused everything with Ammonia knowing I wouldn't be able to pick up their scent after they did so. My assumption is it's demons we're dealing with and probably skilled assassins if they knew to use Zorodone and Ammonia," Sesshoumaru responded.

"Oh, god," Toga stated, "Don't move. Inuyasha and I are already on our way. Where's Rin?"

"Upstairs asleep if my nose and ears are working correctly," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Good. Stay right there," Toga stated before hanging up the phone.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and clenched his fists hard enough to crush it in his palm. How dare someone break into his home and take a family member. He was silently glad Kagome had waited to move in, but really wished she was there to help him through this. _'I swear I'll find the bastards that did this and make their deaths slow and painful. Minami, wherever you are, I swear I __**will**__ find you.' _Sesshoumaru thought before grabbing the house phone and calling Kagome. He needed her with him right now and to hell with what time it was. Minami's life was at stake and he needed all the support he could get. After all, Minami was his sister at heart.

Author's Note: Yes, the chapter is short and long overdue. I've been horribly busy the last few months, so haven't been able to update. I've also moved twice now, but am finally settled in at my new place and can get a few updates out there. Now, I don't know if Zorodone is an actual drug or not, just picked a random name off top my head. Kagome wasn't mentioned much in the chapter either, but it'll be better in the next few chapters. Also, I jumped ahead in the time line a bit on purpose. Sorry if there's any confusion, but thanks for reading and have a good day!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter Fourteen: The Kuro Kiba and Family**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_'What the? where am I?'_ Minami thought as she listened and smelled the air around her.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_'Hmm...Mold, Dust, and old wood.'_ Minami thought before realiizing the dripping sound echoed when it hit the floor.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_'Must be a warehouse of some sort. Probably abandoned, by the smell of it.'_ She thought as she attempted to move to a more comfortable position. She stopped after realizing she couldn't move and tensed as she heard a door open from somewhere to her right. Footsteps echoed on the floor as whoever entered the building walked toward her. Two scents wafted to her nose and she immediately recognized who had captured her. "Naraku, Raichu, Let me go, NOW!" Minami roared at the two men.

"Ah, but where would the fun be in that, love?" Naraku questioned as he slid his hand up to remove the bag from her face. He watched as Minami blinked her eyes a couple times then settled on the two men with her frostiest glare. God, he'd miss those eyes. Naraku knew Minami would be pissed and just as he thought, it suddenly became uncomfortable to stand in front of her. He really did enjoy it when she did that. The atmosphere shifted as Minami let out her most dangerous growl and Naraku couldn't keep the smile from his face. He walked toward her and pressed his body against hers. "You know what your anger does to me, love," he whispered quietly, "It's a pity you won't live long enough to reap the benefits of our combined resources. I would take great pleasure in this body of yours." He moved his hand from the wall by Minami's head and slid it down her side causing Minami to jerk at her chains and growl even louder.

"You _**will**_ maintain your distance from me, Naraku, or so help me, I'll sever your hand and force feed it to you," Minami growled out as she jerked the chain binding her right arm to the wall. A smirk formed on her lips as she watched Naraku gulp, though he didn't move. "Hmm...seems you're aware of what I realized a minute ago," Minami laughed harshly, "Still a down right coward, eh, Naraku?"

Naraku stepped back and glared at her before turning to Raichu. "The chain on her right arm isn't tight enough. Kaboshi failed to mention this," Naraku stated to the elder Taisho male, "Take care of it. I'll be back in a moment." He glared at Minami one more time before leaving the way he came.

Minami turned her attention to her sire after watching Naraku leave. "Now, what part are you playing in this little game, _**father**_?" Minami questioned.

"Well, as you well know,_** daughter**_, our family has hit a financial downfall while my brother seems to continue to accumulate massive amounts of money. Naraku is aiding us in fixing this problem. Most of which is your doing," Raichu stated as he moved closer to her, "My "role" as you put it is the persecutioner and, later, executioner of you." He summoned his black acidic poison to his fingertips and smiled at her, "I've waited four hundred years to get my claws in you after you betrayed your family and I will not miss my chance to do so."

Raichu struck at Minami then and dug his claws into her left side. Tears pricked at her eyes as she felt her own flesh being burned, but she didn't scream. She would not give them the pleasure of hearing her scream. _'Shippo... Sesshoumaru... Uncle Toga... Inuyasha...Kagome...Somebody! Help me!'_ Minami screamed into her mind as tears began streaming down her face. She clenched her fangs closed tight enough that she drew blood as her father continued his assault on her. Minami could feel the poison start to spread though it didn't get far as her own immunity kicked in and began fighting her father's poison. It was painful. More painful than anything she'd felt before in her long life. Seven hundred years of life. Five hundred of those spent fighting, killing, destroying, and maiming all in the name of peace. Four hundred spent torturing her cousins with childish games until they finally began seeing her as a sister instead of competion. Minami had one last thought before she passed out from the pain, _'In the end, everything I've done in my life...was worth it.'_ The sweet abyss of unconsiousness took over then.

Raichu watched as Minami slumped in front of him. "Pitiful. A dozen blows and she passes out. I thought Toga would've trained her better," he stated as he stepped away from her. He turned as Naraku and Kaboshi entered the warehouse.

"Is she dead?" Naraku asked.

"No. My poison won't kill her. She's immune to it. Though it is rather painful," Raichu smirked as he chuckled.

Kaboshi walked over to Minami and tightened the chain on her right arm. "So this is the "Black Fang"? The stories amoung my comrades made her sound invincible," he stated with a sneer, "How many blows before she passed out?"

"Twelve. Which is impressive as most wouldn't have made it past four," Raichu responded.

"That aside. Did you do as I asked, Kaboshi?" Naraku questioned.

"I forged a marriage certificate, changed her will, and set it up where you both inherit her fortune when a death certificate is arranged, Though the paperwork won't be official for two days" Kaboshi stated as he glanced at the sleeping demoness. In a way, he felt bad for her. Having been on the recieving end of Raichu's claws himself, he knew it was unpleasant. Him, he could understand, but his own daughter? What kind of man would do that to his child? Kaboshi inwardly shuddered as he thought about his daughter, but though he didn't approve of the two males in front of him. This was business and if this female had to die, then it was none of his concern. Business is business.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you may kill her when you wish to, Raichu," Naraku stated as he turned away from the other males.

"I'll wait till the paperwork is official. I wish to torment her some more. This bitch has done more wrongs than rights in my opinion," Raichu stated as he followed Naraku to the door.

"Kaboshi, keep an eye on her," Naraku ordered as he and Raichu left.

Kaboshi nodded and sat on the floor in front of Minami. He wouldn't have to wait long as he noticed Minami's eye start to open when the door closed. He was actually curious as to what she heard and smirked as he wondered what she'd say about it.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's office surrounded by at least forty demons of various power levels. She could tell they were demons due to her being a miko, of course, but still she was getting uncomfortable with that much youki in the room. It was stifling. However, the main focus of this meeting was Minami. The demoness had been missing for about sixteen hours and they still had no leads. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru grabbed the reciever of the phone and yell, "What!" into it. His glare landed on her and she could see the worry in his eyes. He'd called her in the middle of the night, explained what happened, and she raced over to the mansion. Sesshoumaru had been awake for at least twenty four hours and was noticebly exhausted. She felt for him. She was just as worried about Minami as he was. She snapped herself from her thoughts as Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and turned his attention to everyone in the room.

"That was Shinjin, Minami's contact at the Secret Service office in Kyoto. He said there was paperwork filed this morning naming Naraku and Raichu as Minami's heirs upon her death," Sesshoumaru stated calmly though his eyes showed his anger.

"Wait. Naraku? He's behind this?" Toga questioned as he placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied.

"How? Naraku can't inherit jack shit from Mina. They're not married anymore!" Inuyasha hollered from behind Kagome.

"Apparently, there was also a forged marriage certificate filed. Shinjin has brought it to the attention of the authorities since it wasn't Minami's handwriting on the signature," Sesshoumaru replied.

"What does Raichu have to do with all this?" Shippo questioned from his place on the couch.

"That is uncertain. However, I believe he may be after the same as Naraku, Minami's fortune," Sesshoumaru responded. His anger was rising more as the seconds ticked by. He settled his gaze on Jaken and his men. "Jaken, find Naraku and Raichu. I don't care what you have to do. Find them. We only have forty eight hours to find Minami or the paperwork will go through. Shinjin said if she doesn't go to the courthouse and prove the documents were forged within the next forty eight hours then the paperwork will go through," Sesshoumaru growled out through clenched fangs.

"We'll find her Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken stated as he bowed and his men began filing out of the room.

"I'll go too. Can't depend on toad-boy's nose, mine works better," Inuyasha stated with a smirk as he followed Jaken from the room.

With Toga, Shippo, Kouga, and Kagome left in the office, Sesshoumaru slumped into his chair. Now, all he could do was wait. It was aggravating!

"We'll find her, son," Toga said as he sat across from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome stood from her chair and walked around the desk to sit on Sesshoumaru's leg. "She'll be just fine, Fluffy. Don't worry so much," Kagome said with a giggle that made Sesshoumaru smile for a moment. "Knowing Mina, she's probably torturing those two with innane questions," she continued as she smiled at the man.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at that. "True. Mina can be rather child-like at times," he responded before wrapping an arm around Kagome and hugging her. "I just hope we find her in time," he whispered into Kagome's hair.

"I just have one question," Shippo chimed in from the couch pulling everyone's attention to him, "Why are they after her fortune? Is she really that rich?"

"Minami's fortune, which she herself built, is worth seven times what the Taisho fortune is. Without hers, we wouldn't have been able to sustain the company for as long as we have," Toga responded.

"I see. How'd she get that much?" Shippo asked.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Black Fang or Kuro Kiba? Minami is the Kuro Kiba. She was at one point the best and most demanded assassin known throughout the world. Mind you, that was over two hundred years ago, but Minami was the best of the best. Her skills were unmatched and extremely deadly. Anyone who came across the Kuro Kiba was dead in a matter of seconds," Toga supplied, "Therefore, she was able to build her fortune over the course of two hundred years from the blood money she was paid."

"No shit? I'd heard of the Black Fang, but didn't realize it was Minami. She seems so...different than the assassin I'd heard of," Kouga chimed in.

"Mina wasn't always the meddling, carefree, childish soul we all know and love. She finally let go of the assassin job after a particular incident struck a cord somewhere in her. She was frightened after it and hasn't been the same since," Sesshoumaru stated.

"What happened?" Kagome questioned.

"She was ordered to kill the Inu-no-Taisho and she nearly did, but stopped her assault before the final blow was delivered," Toga said as a trace of sadness entered his tone, "She cried and fell to her knees in front of me saying she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her father and begged my forgiveness. I didn't realize until that moment that Minami had become my daughter at some point and, like my sons, I loved her."

"Did you tell her that?" Kagome wondered.

"Of course! I forgave her and she returned to the Western Palace. Hasn't left again since," Toga replied with a chuckle, "That's why it's important to find her. Minami is family."

"So, why'd the call her the Kuro Kiba?" Shippo asked.

"She was a black dog demon with deadly skills. The name sort of stuck," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I just hope she's alright," Kagome said as she nibbled her lip.

"I'm sure she is," Toga stated.

* * *

_With Minami..._

Minami was in pain. Everything hurt, but for some reason, her unconsious state only lasted two minutes. She kept her eyes closed though as she listened to the men speak and waited till there was only one left in the room. She cracked her right eye open slowly then opened her left one as she looked her body over. From this position, she could see that a majority of the damage was to her midsection, but the wounds were beginning to clot so she was no longer bleeding. The cut on her right leg was deep enough to see bone, but she could see the tissue starting to reform.

"You'll be healed up in an hour at this rate," A voice said causing her to raise her head and look at the demon sitting across from her. The face was one she'd seen when she was taken. That much she was certain. A scent wafted to her nose and she knew she was saved. She just had to distract the demon in front of her...

"Who are you?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Kaboshi. Really now, Kuro Kiba, you insult me," Kaboshi began, "Surely, you'd remember one of your own. After all, Itsumaki-sama was the one that paired us up for the Crusade on China."

"Ah, I remember you now, Kaboshi. The little pain in the ass that cost us that particular mission. I had one hell of a mess to clean up, thanks to you," Minami replied quietly.

"Well, that was then. I never dreamed I'd be able to best the Kuro Kiba. You've become weak over the years," Kaboshi stated. He tensed when Minami laughed.

"Quite the contrary, Kaboshi. I'm not weak. If you were the one in my positon, you would've been long dead," Minami pointed out, "I can almost bet that I'll be out of here within the hour."

"Really? What makes you so sure of that?" Kaboshi asked.

"He does," Minami said with a chuckle then laughed as Kaboshi was grabbed by the back of his neck and turned around to face the newcomer.

"Where's Naraku and Raichu?" Inuyasha demanded as he shook the tiger demon in his claws.

Kaboshi panicked. He didn't even sense the half-demon or any of the forty demons standing around him. How the hell did she manage that? It dawned on him then. "A cloaking spell while you distract me," Kaboshi stated as he glanced at the demoness from the corner of his eye, "You are good, Kuro Kiba. I see why you were given your name."

"Correction. The name is Minami. I'm no longer the Kuro Kiba and no longer wish to be associated with the name of a murderer," Minami stated as she leaned on Jaken who had helped her stand after she was freed from the wall, "Now, where are my ex-husband and father?"

"I don't know, but possibly at Naraku's office," Kaboshi confessed after realizing he had no choice but to obey.

"Good. Jaken, take Minami to the hospital. Don't leave her side. You are going with these two and I'm going to go tell Sesshoumaru we've got Mina back," Inuyasha said as he handed Kaboshi to two of Jaken's men. He turned to Minami and smirked at her, "Ya know, I hate the smell of your tears. They're annoying as hell."

"Without them, you wouldn't have found me, Yasha. I knew you would!" Minami hollered as she smiled at him while Jaken helped her toward the door.

"Yeah? You knew they had a barrier around the place?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Duh! I knew you'd smell my tears though. You always hated that scent," Minami stated as she laughed then flinched when her side pinched her.

"Easy, dummy. You're pretty banged up," Inuyasha replied as he helped Jaken get her into the Escalade.

"Aw, I love you too, Yasha," Minami stated as he shut the door.

Inuyasha watched as Jaken drove away and headed for Taisho Incorporated. He was glad his cousin was a quick thinker and amazed she'd managed to basically lead him here with her tears. If he hadn't caught the scent on the breeze, he never would've found her. Yes, Minami was a complicated creature, but she was family. He realized at that moment that even though Minami was his cousin, she held her place within him as a sister. Granted, she was backstabbing and manipulative, but she always did what was best for him and Sesshoumaru. Even if it seemed like torture at the time, everything always turned out for the best. Like getting Sesshoumaru and Kagome together, it was evil what she'd done, but he was glad Minami had done it. He'd never seen Kagome happier than when she was around his brother. All thanks to Minami.

* * *

Author's Note: Just realized this story bounces around alot and tends to focus more on Minami than any of the rest of the characters. Sorry! My brain runs away with me, but Minami will be fading out in up coming chapters. Just wanted everyone to realize that she's kind of the glue that holds the Taisho family together. Next chapter will be Naraku and Raichu's capture and a bit more intimate stuff between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thank you and have a good day!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter Fifteen: Plans for Two Funerals and a...Wedding?**

Sesshoumaru could've strangled the doctor. Minami was healed already and that damned doctor said they needed more tests! Granted, it _was_ highly unusual for a human or demon to heal so quickly. After all, Minami's wounds, save for the one on her leg, were completely healed by the time Jaken had arrived at the Taisho Memorial Hospital, so he could see why the doctor wished to keep his cousin a little longer. It wasn't any less aggravating as they weren't even allowing her own family into the room with her. Another yelp from Minami's room had Inuyasha bolting for the door. Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of Inuyasha's shirt to keep him still.

"That's the fourth time in ten minutes! What the fuck are you doing to her!" Inuyasha hollered at a nurse that had just exited the room.

"Just taking a few skin samples from her leg, Inuyasha-sama. Another ten minutes and you'll all be allowed to go in," the nurse said cheerily as she passed by the group waiting impatiently in the hallway.

"Keh! We've been here two hours already. What's the hold up?" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"Minami said they could take samples, Inuyasha. For all we know, she could be the key to a vaccine the research department's been working on for fifty years," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Really? What vaccine?" Kagome questioned as she looked up at from her spot between the two brothers.

"The demon equivalant to AIDS, I do believe," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Demons can get AIDS?" Kagome asked.

"Not exactly. There are a few subtle differences. AIDS kills humans in a matter of months to years. The demon version can kill us in a matter of days. Thus the reason the demon population has diminished from what it was in the Feudal Era," Sesshoumaru responded, "Humans greatly outnumber demons. For every forty thousand humans, there's only one demon."

"Yeah, right after the Feudal Era, the YAIDS virus spread like wildfire amoung the demon population. Killed off half a million demons in the first year," Inuyasha supplied.

"Wow, so how do you know if a demon has it?" Kagome wondered.

"A rash spreads from the underside of the ear to the foot on one side of the body. Typically, the left side. That's usually the first sign," Minami's voice cut in from the group's left. "Then spreads throughout the rest of the body, eventually killing the host," Minami continued as she hobbled toward the group. Her right leg was in a brace and it was difficult for her to move it without sending more pain shooting through the rest of her body. She smiled when she got to Inuyasha's side and he held his arm out to steady her.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"All clear. Doc said I need to take it easy and not to walk more than I feel I can. Right now though, I want to know what you did with Kaboshi," Minami stated as she leaned on Inuyasha as he helped her down the hall.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have an idea and I'm going to need his help with it. Oh, and Shinjin too," Minami said with a smile that made both brothers cringe. Yep, somebody was going to pay and both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were glad it wasn't them this time.

* * *

Kaboshi sat in Sesshoumaru's office wondering what was going on. He'd been chained to a wall in some cellar then dragged up here by the two men that Inuyasha had sent him with in the first place. Slightly on edge, he jerked his head toward the door when it was thrown open and Sesshoumaru walked in followed by Inuyasha and a limping Minami. A female human followed after the three and closed the door as Minami sat in the chair next to him.

"Good. They got my phone call," Minami said as she smiled at Kaboshi.

"What's going on here? I thought I was to be tortured to death," Kaboshi stated.

"Actually, considering you weren't exactly part of Naraku and Raichu's plot, Mina's being gracious enough to spare you on the condition you help us capture Naraku and Raichu," Sesshoumaru responded as he sat down in his chair.

"Well, that depends. My freedom is one thing, but without compensation, it makes it hardly worth the effort," Kaboshi said before he leaned back in the chair.

"Very well, will ten million cover it?" Minami asked.

Kaboshi did a double take of the demoness next to him. "Let me get this straight. I kidnapped you, forged documents for Naraku, and helped keep you captive for almost a full day and now, you're offering me five times the amount Naraku did to help bring him in? Are you out of your mind?" Kaboshi wondered in amazement.

"Hmm...could be the pain meds, but I am a firm believer of forgive and forget. You, at least, gave us Naraku's location instead of fighting us on it. Somehow, I was able to sense you didn't quite agree with everything that went on, did you?" Minami countered.

"No. I didn't comprehend why a father would do that to his own daughter. It was gruesome, but just based off that, you're giving me another chance?" Kaboshi asked.

"Naturally. So what do you say? Care to help us?" Minami questioned.

"What's the plan, boss?" Kaboshi asked with a smirk. He listened carefully as Minami explained the plan to him and had to admit, she lived up to her name. Kuro Kiba or Minami was a lot worse in person than what the legends spoke of. Having only worked with her on one other occasion, he was grateful she decided to spare him. He listened as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's parts were laid out and as Shinjin's role was explained. After thirty minutes and a few spats were cleared, Kaboshi headed for Raichu's home. First step: Kidnap Minami's twin, Kira, before Raichu and Naraku returned to the warehouse. This was going to be one of the most complicated missions he'd ever been on, but, for ten million and a full pardon, Kaboshi knew he wouldn't fail.

* * *

Shinjin stood outside the Taisho warehouse waiting on Kaboshi to arrive with his "cargo". Minami stood next to him leaning against the wall and he couldn't stop himself. "Ya know, if you weren't with that Shippo fella, I'd take off with you somewhere," he said with a smirk.

Minami rolled her eyes at the panther demon and glared at Inuyasha, who was doubled over in silent laughter on Shinjin's other side, before she stated,"I can't stand the smell of cats, but thanks anyway."

Shinjin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Aw. Do you always have to be so frigid toward me? I thought we were past that."

"No, we'll be past that when you get these assholes taken care of like you said you would sixty years ago," Minami replied with a huff, "Besides, you owe me after that little Pearl Harbor mishap."

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen? I wasn't aware there was an actual Pearl Harbor. I thought it was an operation name not a place!" Shinjin retorted.

"What? He caused the Pearl Harbor bombings!" Inuyasha hollered then burst into laughter again.

"Yeah, dumbass over here signed the order to let them bomb Pearl Harbor and next thing ya know, BANG! There goes Hiroshima. You really were stupid and damn lucky I saved your ass or you would've been another casualty like half the Japanese demon population," Minami grumbled.

"What's up your ass, Mina? You're grouching more than usual," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah, my leg's starting to bug me. Sorry, Shinny, you know I lovers you!" Minami hollered and clobbered the panther with a hug.

Shinjin blushed and backed away from the demoness before opening the passenger door on his Kia. "Here, sit down for a bit, Mina," he offered as he helped Minami into the car.

"Thanks, Shin," Minami said before she sighed, "What's taking Kaboshi so long?"

Shinjin pulled his PDA from his pocket and glanced at the map of Tokyo. He watched as a red dot turned the corner and headed for their location. "He'll be here in about five minutes. Hopefully, with Kira in tow," he said before putting the PDA back.

"Good. I need some rest," Minami commented before yawning, "Been awake too long."

"You're sure you can pull this off?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned on the rear car door.

"Pfft. A simple masking spell with some Zorodone and duct tape and they'll never know it's not me," Minami responded, "Remember when we had to fool those Germans with that trick, Shin?"

"Yep. It's really not that difficult, Inuyasha. Last time we had to do this was when the Nazis got ahold of Minami while we were in Europe. Never did find out what happened to that human though, wonder if he lived," Shinjin replied.

"He did. I checked into it. He grew to be a grandfather and died of old age. Granddaughter said he spoke alot of the "Angel of Mercy" that saved his life. Whatever that meant," Minami said and shrugged as a red cargo van pulled up in front of the warehouse. She watched as Kaboshi climbed from the driver's seat and opened the back of the van where his four team members were seated around an unconsious Kira. "Well, let's get this over with," she said as she climbed out of the car and hobbled toward the van.

* * *

Kaboshi was amazed. In fact, if he didn't know better, he'd swear he was looking at Minami hanging on the wall, not Kira. He had to give Minami credit. She hadn't forgotten a single detail, even the twos' scents were the same. He smiled to himself as Kira began rousing from her drug induced slumber just as Naraku and Raichu entered the warehouse. The two males approached Kaboshi and Kira and turned to him when they noticed the duct tape covering her mouth.

"I take it she woke at some point?" Raichu questioned.

"Yes. I had to knock her out with the Zorodone again and duct taped her mouth. The constant threats were getting old," Kaboshi responded.

"I see. Well, leave us then. I wish to inflict more damage to her," Raichu stated, "The marriage certificate has cleared. Now, we're waiting on the will. When that clears, she dies."

"Understood," Naraku replied before following Kaboshi from the warehouse. "You know, Kaboshi, I may have to keep you on my staff. You've proven to be quite the asset," Naraku said as he got into his Lexus.

"I'd be honored, sir, but have to refuse. I like the job I have," Kaboshi responded.

"I know what you mean. Assassination can be rather exciting though I've never been a part of it," Naraku stated before driving away.

Twenty minutes and several muffled screams later, Kaboshi reentered the warehouse. Kira looked a lot worse than Minami did when Raichu had sunk his claws into her and Kaboshi flinched. Minami would've been dead already especially with her leg being in the state it was. He was pulled from his thoughts when Raichu smirked at him.

"Stay and keep watch over her. Only took seven hits this time and I believe my dear Minami will be out for a while," Raichu stated as he headed for the door.

"Of course, sir," Kaboshi replied before laying out a sleeping bag and getting comfortable. Even in her unconscious state, Kaboshi could tell Kira was nowhere near the power level Minami was. He smiled to himself as he thought what the morning would bring for Raichu and Naraku. Yes, Minami was still the deadly Kuro Kiba.

* * *

Kagome lay on Sesshoumaru's chest as the two laid on the couch watching a movie at the Taisho mansion. She glanced at Minami, who had fallen asleep in the recliner, and couldn't help the giggle that left her as the demoness mumbled something in her sleep. "What'd she say?" Kagome asked.

"Leave me alone, damnit. I'm sleeping," Sesshoumaru replied with a chuckle, "Seems she thinks I'm trying to wake her."

"Probably the meds. Why'd they have to give her such a high dose?" Kagome questioned.

"Demons have to take six times the normal dosage for a human. Ten times for a taiyoukai and they only reduce the pain to a tolerable throbbing sensation. Another day or two and Minami will be back to her happy-go-lucky, annoying self," Sesshoumaru responded with a snort, "I actually think I prefer her sleeping over awake. At least, we're getting some alone time now that Rin's in bed and Minami's in a drug induced sleep."

"True. How bout you give me a tour? I still haven't been through Minami's half of the place," Kagome stated as she sat up on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said as he wrapped an arm around her and stood from the couch causing Kagome to giggle as he carried her like a child for a moment. He stopped in the doorway and set Kagome on her feet before taking her hand and leading her to the double doors across from the living room. "This is currently Minami's office, but you may do with it as you wish when she moves," he stated as he opened the doors and turned on the lights.

Kagome gasped at the sheer size of the room. Minami seemed to be partial to purple, black, and silver. The curtains and carpet contained swirling patterns of the three colors and the desk was a modern black one with built in speakers, computer, and stereo. The executive leather chair was also black and the shelves lining the room were silver and obviously titanium. What caught Kagome's attention most though was the amount of scrolls, books, and documents that sat upon the shelves. "Minami must like to read," Kagome observed as she picked up a scroll.

"Yes. Mina has always been a fountain of knowledge and I highly doubt she'll take anything aside from a few books with her when she leaves. As I said, you may do what you want with anything in here. Just say the word," Sesshoumaru stated as he watched Kagome move from shelf to shelf.

"Actually, I think I'll keep the room the way it is. These scrolls look ancient," Kagome said as she glanced at a few of them.

"I believe a few are from the Nobunaga dynasty as well as the Greeks and Romans. Minami traveled for quite some time after she was freed from her father's home," Sesshoumaru commented.

"What's this door go to?" Kagome asked as she opened a door at the back of the room. She paused and flicked the light on. Weapons of all shapes and sizes met her eyes and she turned her head to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. "Minami's used these?" she questioned as a ball and chain caught her attention.

"A few. Mainly the sword, daggers, and, I believe, the crossbow hanging on that wall," Sesshoumaru replied as he pointed to the wall on their left, "The rest are ones she's collected in her travels from enemies she's defeated. It's a trophy room of sorts."

"A very large trophy room! There's probably six hundred weapons in here!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Quite a few more than that. Mina's kept a log on them all and there's well over two thousand in here though many are in the storage containers in the corner and those are not to be messed with. Period," Sesshoumaru said a bit forcefully, "Those containers have a concealing spell on them and are the most dangerous weapons Minami's ever collected. No one, not even you, are allowed to go near them."

Kagome nodded and gulped as she looked at the probably two hundred containers that were spread along the right wall of the room. The containers were stacked from the floor to ceiling and Kagome could feel the spell that kept them docile. She hated to think what would happen if even one of them were opened. Shaking her head slightly, she turned the light off and headed out of the room behind Sesshoumaru. "Will Mina take any with her?" she asked as he closed the door.

"No, but she's the only person with a key to this room. I'll make sure she locks it, so no one can get in," Sesshoumaru said before leading her toward the door of the office. "Now, those are the seperate rooms downstairs. Care to go upstairs?" he asked as they stopped by the staircase.

"Sure. Lead the way," Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru began up the stairs. He took her through Minami's room, the guest bedrooms and the bathrooms on the Eastern half of the Taisho home. The last stop on their tour had Kagome wondering how Minami had pulled off something so elaborate. "An indoor hotspring and garden! Kagome exclaimed when Sesshoumaru opened the last door at the end of the hallway.

"Minami's always felt at peace in nature. Hotsprings being more private than public anymore lead Mina to build one here. It used to be a bathroom," Sesshoumaru said as he lead Kagome to the edge of the hotspring. "Mina would sit for hours in here though I never bothered her, I did hear her cry a time or two. I still wonder why she did," Sesshoumaru elaborated.

"Always so damn nosy! I swear I find no privacy in this house!" Minami huffed from the doorway to the room causing Kagome and Sesshoumaru to jerk their heads in her direction.

"What are you doing up here, Mina?" Sesshoumaru questioned, "and how'd you get up the stairs on your leg?"

"I walked, dummy. Now, I'm not meaning to be rude, but my goddamn leg is killing me to the point of wanting to rip it off. If you two could, please, go somewhere else, so I can soak for a little while, I'd appreciate it," Minami half-growled and grabbed the doorframe to keep her balance.

"Do you need some help, Minami?" Kagome asked after realizing the demoness was barely standing upright. Minami was leaning heavily on her left leg and seemed to not be able to put any weight on her right one.

Minami sighed, "Yeah, if ya could. My leg feels like it's on fire. It doesn't feel right and any weight I put on it makes me fall from the amount of pain," she said and flinched slightly when Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her to the edge of the spring. He set her down on bench and watched as Kagome helped her get the leg brace off. Minami pulled her pant leg up and gagged when the smell of infection hit her nose. "Damnit. The damned places they took the samples from are infected. No wonder it's hurting so bad," Minami sighed as she looked at her leg, "Huh, the infection's also preventing the wound from healing. That's fucking great. Another week with a bum leg and at least two rounds of antibiotics. Lovely."

"The salt from the water should help a bit," Kagome commented as Sesshoumaru sat Minami at the very edge of the spring.

"Hopefully," Minami said as she slowly placed her right leg into the water," Anyway, you two need your rest. Big day tomorrow! Oh and guess what,Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "What?" He knew Minami had left something out of the meeting that afternoon.

"You and Kagome are getting married tomorrow!" Minami exclaimed in a sing song voice.

"WHAT!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome hollered at the demoness. Yes, Minami was definitely evil incarnate...

* * *

Author's Note: Ha! A cliffhanger! Couldn't help it, but should have the next chapter up in a day or two. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I love my readers input. Have a good day!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter Sixteen:Weddings and Reunions  
**

* * *

Kagome stood on the steps to the courthouse and gulped. Five months of dating and she was already getting married? How did that happen? She jumped and pulled herself from her thoughts as Minami placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop being so nervous," the demoness stated with a smile, "I told you earlier, We'll do a bigger, more elaborate wedding in a year or two. This is just for legal reasons."

"You are definitely the most sinister female I've ever been associated with, Mina," Sesshoumaru commented from his spot to her left as he helped her up the stairs.

"Hey! I represent that!" Minami exclaimed with a squeal.

"Don't you mean resent?" Kagome questioned.

"Nope. I know I'm sinister, evil, wicked, malicious, and down right villianous, but everybody loves me!" Minami hollered causing a few people to stare at the trio. Minami stuck her tongue out at couple people then looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Can we please hurry up a bit? I'll be two thousand years old by the time we get there at this pace and the clock's ticking!"

"Alright," Sesshoumaru said as he picked up the pace. He was just as nervous about this plan as Kagome was. It was too early in their relationship to do this kind of thing, but if it helped Minami, he'd go through with it.

The three entered the records office and Minami approached the woman at the counter. "Excuse me?" Minami asked.

"Yes, dear, how can I help you?" the elderly woman questioned.

"Well, my cousin and his fiancee are wanting to get married today. I believe they have an appointment with Judge Hurosima," Minami replied.

"Sure. What are the names?" the woman asked.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi," Minami supplied.

"Taisho?" the woman inquired, "We had a man from the Secret Service in here yesterday about a Minami Taisho. He said if she came in I was to compare her signature to the one on her marriage license that was filed the day before yesterday. They seem to think it's a fake. Do you have any ID?."

"Yep, here's my driver's license. I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I did not sign a marriage certificate," Minami stated as she handed her license to the woman.

"Okay. Sign this form here. It's so we can stop the marriage certificate from going through," the woman said and handed the form to Minami, "Here's the one that was filed. We held on to it after the agent came in," she continued as she watched Minami sign the report. She took the papers and compared the handwriting before turning to the other clerk in the room. "Suki, get that Shinjin fellow on the phone. This marriage license is a fake. The signatures don't match," the woman stated," Now, you three can go on in to Judge Hurosima's office."

"Thanks and tell Shinjin phase two when you talk to him please," Minami stated before turning her gaze toward Suki who nodded. Minami winked at the woman before grabbing Kagome and Sesshoumaru's arms and hauling them out of the office.

"Why do we have to get married if they already know the license is a fake?" Kagome asked.

"You just have to. There's a surprise later and you have to be married in order to get it," Minami said as she led the two into another office. "Hey, Mia! How're you today?" Minami asked as she spotted a brown haired secretary behind the desk.

"Doing just fine,Mina. This them?" Mia asked as she pointed to Kagome and Sesshoumaru standing next to the demoness.

"Yep!" Minami said with her brightest smile,"Bankotsu in?"

"Yes. You know the way," Mia replied as she smiled at the trio.

"Good. Call Shin for me and tell him phase three's in progress and to wait ten minutes before we start phase four. Oh and tell him I'll need a ride too," Minami stated as she lead Kagome and Sesshoumaru through a set of double doors into another office.

"Minami! So good to see you again, dear. How's the leg?" Bankotsu asked as Minami shut the door.

"Eh, could be better. You got the paper?" Minami asked as she sat between her cousin and Kagome in front of Bankotsu's desk.

"Yep," Bankotsu began, "Sesshoumaru Taisho, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I'm not sure what the point in this is. Minami's already decided we're getting married and I can see that the certificate has both mine and Kagome's information on it already. Why are you wasting time with the mundane?" Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Aw! That makes it more fun!" Bankotsu whined then sighed, "Fine. Just sign the paper and I'll get it sent immediately. Mina, you're a pain in the ass and I better be residing over the actual ceremony, or so help me..."

Minami laughed. "Of course, Bank. I couldn't think of anyone better and thanks again for doing this for me," she blushed a bit when Bankotsu smiled at her.

"Anytime, Mina," Bankotsu replied before handing the paper to Kagome, "Just sign right here, Miss Higurashi."

"Why? Minami, do we really have to do this?" Kagome questioned.

"Okay. Here's what's going on. You two have got to sign that paper so my fortune doesn't get handed to Naraku and fixed it to where my will is specifically set up to where Sesshoumaru and his wife have to claim everything together, but if you don't show up together, everything goes to Raichu by default since he's my father. This is just a precaution in case Kira's body is found in the next four hours and they issue a death certificate for me. Should that happen, everything that was mine becomes Sesshoumaru's and yours until you gift it to me under my new name, but you have to sign that paper first. Otherwise, the will is void and my fortune gets turned over to Raichu as he'll be there to claim it instead of either one of you," Minami informed them," Mind you, it's just a precaution for now and I'll fix it later, but right now, it's the best thing I could do. Be kind of awkward to change my will then be found dead."

"When did you do all this, Mina?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had to wonder as none of it was brought up the day before.

"Yesterday while we were doing the spells and stuff on Kira. Shinjin pointed out a problem, so we came up with a way to fix it. Please! I spent most of my life building that fortune and I'll be damned if it's going to be handed over to those two assholes to be squandered, so please sign it, Kagome," Minami pleaded.

"There. It's signed," Kagome informed her as she handed the paper back to Bankotsu.

"Now, just remember, you two, you're husband and wife on paper. That doesn't mean it's for real, but try to make it look like it is," Bankotsu stated with a smile, " For crying out loud, just kiss the bride, Fluffy!"

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" Minami hollered then clamped her mouth shut when Sesshoumaru stood from his seat. He took Kagome's hand and helped from her seat then leaned down and kissed her cheek while glaring at Minami from the corner of his eye. "Oooh, that was low, Fluffy. I thought you were actually going to kiss her," Minami stated with a pout.

"That is meant for private. Not in front of you, evil one," Sesshoumaru stated with a smirk. Kagome blushed for a moment then smiled as Minami sent a death glare toward Sesshoumaru. If looks could kill...

* * *

_Later on..._

Kagome paced nervously in Sesshoumaru's office. Her mind was in a whirlwind at everything that had happened since she'd started dating Sesshoumaru. Though she couldn't complain. Sesshoumaru had proven that he was fit to take care of her. He protected her, bought her anything she wanted, and most of all, listened to her. He showed her what a man was supposed to do for his wife. Wife...that word made Kagome pause in her pacing for a moment before she smiled and giggled a bit at the thought. She was Sesshoumaru's wife now. Granted, it was only on paper, but Sesshoumaru insisted on getting a bridal set for her anyway. That's where he'd run off to when they'd gotten to the office and she was anxious as to what it would look like.

A rumbling sound interrupted her thoughts as she turned to look at the demoness sleeping on the couch. Kagome almost laughed at the sight. Minami was sprawled out on the sofa with her right leg propped on a pillow, arms resting above her head, and her left leg thrown onto the back of the couch. Minami growled again though it sounded more rough than the first one and Kagome bit her lip. Worry creased her brow as she looked around the room wondering what Minami was sensing that she could not. Just as Minami's growl grew in volume and Kagome was on the verge of panic, Sesshoumaru walked into the office followed by Inuyasha, Shippo, and Toga.

The three males paused in the doorway as Minami's growl switched from purr-like to vicious and Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at his cousin before turning to Kagome. "Did something happen while I was gone?" Sesshoumaru questioned his wife as he walked towards her.

"No. She's been asleep for a while and just started growling five minutes ago. I can't sense anything and am wondering what she does," Kagome stated as she bit her lip and glanced at the demoness again just as Minami curled her lip back and began snarling in her sleep.

"Maybe she's having a nightmare...," Toga began then added, "or maybe not" as Minami leapt over the back of the couch and landed on Shinjin.

"Ya damn cat! Can't you let me sleep in peace!" Minami hollered from her spot on Shinjin's back.

"Where would the fun be in that, Minami?" Shinjin asked with a smile before the two burst out laughing.

Minami looked up as Sesshoumaru stepped next to the two. "How were you able to sense him, Mina?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Um, I was an assassin and can sense a cloaking spell a mile away," Minami stated with a 'Duh' look toward her cousin.

Shippo walked over to the trio and helped Minami to her feet with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before he smiled at her, "I missed you. Glad you're alright."

Minami blushed and clobbered him in a hug before leaning against his chest and sighing, "I missed you too. One more thing to take care of then I'm all yours."

"Well, I suggest you do it quick then, beautiful. Lord knows my arms feel empty without you around," Shippo stated as he nuzzled her head.

Minami nodded before pulling away from him and turning to Shinjin. "Well, you heard him. Let's get this thing finished. Where's Naraku and Raichu now?" Minami asked before spotting Kagome across the room,"First though, did you get what you wanted, Sess?"

"Indeed. Though I had already ordered the set anyway. I had hoped to give it to her formally," Sesshoumaru stated before crossing the room to stand next to Kagome. He put his hand in his pocket and dug out two black velvet boxes. Opening them for a moment, he nodded then handed one to Kagome and kept the other one in his hand. He held his left hand out to her,"Do me the honor,wife?"

Kagome blushed a little before opening the box and taking out the silver wedding band inside. She grasped his left hand and slid the ring onto his finger. "Of course, husband," she said with a smile. "Now, me?" she asked as she held her left hand out to him. She gasped when Sesshoumaru slid the bridal set onto her finger. The engagement ring was a single diamond princess cut set in a pure silver band and the wedding band had six diamonds set in silver as well. She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes before she threw herself at him in a grateful hug.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled Kagome's head for a moment before noticing Inuyasha's confused look. "Problem, little brother?" he questioned as he squeezed Kagome against him briefly before she turned to look at the half-demon as well.

"You got married!" Inuyasha screeched before Minami grabbed the back of his shirt, "Five months and you've married the asshole already!" He made to move toward the two again when Minami's voice cut through the rage that was building up in him.

"They didn't have a choice, Yasha," Minami stated as she yanked him back.

Inuyasha whirled on her then. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at his cousin.

"They had to as a precaution. Neither one actually wanted to this early in the relationship. Granted, I feel bad for making them do this, but it was the only way at the time. For their benefit as well as mine," Minami explained," Please try to understand, Yash and don't do anything you'll regret later."

Inuyasha puffed his chest up for a moment then burst out laughing as Minami's words sunk in. "You? You made them!" he exclaimed. Even Shippo was laughing and Toga chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, and like it or not, the two are legally husband and wife. You will respect that," Minami warned.

"Alright, Alright, Sheesh," Inuyasha conceited before walking over to Kagome, "Guess you're my sister-in-law now, huh? At least in the human respect."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome questioned before she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"What he means is that we are married by human law. Demon marriages are different and have to be approved by the Youkai Council before being fully legal. To put it simply, you are my wife, but not my mate yet. I have to mark you as my mate before we're considered married by the Demon Law then it has to be approved by the Council since I am the Lord of the West," Sesshoumaru explained calmly.

"So we have two more weddings to go through?" Kagome asked.

"Sort of," Minami cut in, "Sesshoumaru marking you is done during intercourse. Therefore, there are no witnesses, but you'll be his mate all the same. The 'wedding' part is when you're presented to the Council as his mate and they give their approval."

"Ah, okay," Kagome nodded.

"Good. Mina, Shin, we have some business to attend," Sesshoumaru stated before kissing Kagome's cheek and exiting the room with his cousin and Shinjin.

"Where are they headed?" Shippo asked.

"To take care of Naraku, Raichu, and Kira. I don't envy the three of them at all," Toga stated. Indeed he didn't, he'd never seen Sesshoumaru as murderous as he was when he'd realized Minami was missing and injured after she'd been recovered. Toga shuddered recalling the look in his son's eyes when he saw his neice's leg. Heads were going to roll...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Kira glared at the demon in front of her. By now, she knew that her father had mistaken her for her annoying, backstabbing sibling and she wondered why Minami decided to put her through this hell. There wasn't a spot on her that was burning or aching in some form and she wondered how she was concious at all. Whoever the demon was in front of her, she didn't like him. He was too smug in her opinion. Kira sighed through the duct tape covering her mouth. _'Course, I probably deserve this. Minami never did forgive me for ratting her out to father when she betrayed him. Not that I care, really, Minami deserved what she got. Always sticking her nose where it didn't belong, but...did I deserve this?'_ Kira thought as she glared at the tiger demon in front of her.

"Ya know, I kinda feel for ya. Minami was almost healed an hour after her wounds were inflicted. You're still bleeding," Kaboshi stated as he sat down in front of Kira. Kira growled at him and he smiled. "Take it your sister's a touchy subject. I can tell the difference between you two. You're weak compared to her. Makes me wonder if that's the reason you're so spiteful toward her," Kaboshi commented.

_'Spiteful? I'm not spiteful. I want to kill her. There's a big difference there, mister know-it-all'_ Kira thought in response as she rolled her eyes. A sound to her left caught her attention as the door to the warehouse opened and Sesshoumaru, Minami, and that damn cat, that followed her sister everywhere, walked in. _'Great. Now, what?'_ Kira wondered as she took in the sight of her sibling. She chuckled lightly when she spotted the brace on Minami's right leg and noticed her sibling was hobbling along instead of walking steadily.

"You find this funny?" Minami growled at her sister as she stopped next to Kaboshi, "I certainly don't. Here I was going to free your ass and you're laughing at me cause my leg's in a damn brace. Some thanks there."

Kira raised an eyebrow at that. Obviously not believing that her sister was going to free her considering she's the one that got her put here in the first place. Minami hobbled over to her sister and leaned down so she was eye to eye with her twin.

"Look, you and I have a lot of bad blood. After all, you were the family favorite. However, I am willing to go out on a limb and free you, so long as none of this is mention to mother or anyone else. Though I have a feeling you'll tell them anyway," Minami stated quietly. The look in Kira's eye told her she was correct in her assumption. "Very well then, I'm still going to free you. If mother has anything to say about what I've done, tell her I said to face me herself. One on one and no witnesses," Minami continued as she released Kira's hands causing her sister to drop to her knees.

Kira's eyes widened at the mirror image of her. Minami was willing to face their mother? She was shocked. No one had ever stood up to their mother and lived to tell about it. Had her sister lost her mind? No, that wasn't it. Kira looked her sister over from head to foot as Minami stood observing her with a calm expression. Suddenly, it dawned on Kira...Minami no longer feared anyone from their family. _'If only I was so lucky. Mother and Father both terrify me.'_ Kira thought sadly. In a way, she realized that she'd always envied Minami. Her twin had been the only rebellious pup out of all six of the siblings. She didn't fear their father and even openly defied him every chance she got. Where did Minami's bravery come from? Kira wondered as her gaze shifted to the silver haired male standing to Minami's right. Sesshoumaru. Come to think of it, he'd always supported Minami in everything she did and even protected her when it was needed like any good sibling would. Kira wanted that.

Minami leaned down and pulled the duct tape off Kira's mouth. "You know, you're welcome to come with us if you want," she offered quietly.

"What? How did you...," Kira began before Minami cut her off.

"I've seen that look several times over the last four hundred years, Kira. You want the freedom I have with no one telling you what to do and when to do it. You want a family that supports, protects, and loves you. I know as well as you do that Mother and Father don't do any of that," Minami stated with a smile.

"But how would I get that? I know they won't allow it," Kira asked.

"Simple. Just do what I did. Have Uncle Toga give Father something in return for you. My guess would probably be a fair share of his assets which I'd gladly contribute to, so I can see the Kira I remember from childhood," Minami stated as she helped Kira rise from the floor.

"Really? You'd do that for me after everything I've done to you?" Kira wondered.

"Of course! You're my sister, even if our whole lives have been full of envy and hatred toward each other, you're family," Minami stated with a shrug. Sesshoumaru had to step in and hold onto Minami's back to keep her from falling as Kira threw herself at her sister and hugged her.

"Thank you!" Kira hollered then smiled at her twin.

"Kaboshi, why don't you take Kira to the hospital and stay with her there while I go finish this little charade. We'll see you there in about two hours," Minami said as she helped Kira stand next to the tiger demon.

"Of course, Minami-sama," Kaboshi responded with a smile before he helped Kira walk out the door.

Minami watched the two go before turning to her silent partners. "Ready?" she asked as she glanced at her cousin and Shinjin from the corner of her eye.

"Waiting on you," Sesshoumaru responded before the three vanished into the shadows of the warehouse.

* * *

_With Naraku..._

Naraku sat in his desk chair glaring at the demon in front of him. "Explain to me again how the will was changed?" he said quietly.

"According to the attorney, in the event of Minami's death, the assets are to go to Sesshoumaru and Kagome Taisho. He said Minami stopped in yesterday before she went to the hospital and changed the will," Raichu responded, "The other thing that makes no sense is that the Marriage Certificate that was filed for you and Minami was proved to be a forgery. Minami stopped in there this morning, proved it was a fraud, then went to oversee Sesshoumaru's wedding."

"How is that possible if she's chained to a wall?" Naraku mumbled.

"I don't know. I believe we underestimated my dear daughter," Raichu replied sarcastically.

"I believe you are correct, Father," Minami's voice sounded from behind Naraku.

Raichu made to jump at her but froze when he felt a clawed hand close around his throat. "That would not be wise," Sesshoumaru's voice was laced with deadly intent as he whispered the words into Raichu's ear from behind him.

"How?" Naraku questioned as he turned to face his ex-wife.

"You forget. I was an assassin for over three hundred years. I know how to get out of hostage situations," Minami reminded him then leaned into his face, "I suggest you stay put and don't move. Sesshoumaru's extremely angry with you and he's worse than me when he's pissed."

Naraku glanced at the taiyoukai and gulped. The red rimmed golden eyes were boring into his face and a slight growl was escaping from the taiyoukai's throat. Yep, Sesshoumaru was pissed. One thing Naraku had forgotten was that Minami was an extremely skilled assassin who'd been raised by assassins. It was known far and wide that Sesshoumaru's name literally meant Killing Perfection and he was proud of it. One wrong move and, he and Raichu, would both be dead in a matter of seconds.

"Now, what?" Raichu asked.

"Considering you tortured not just one but two of your own children, Your punishment will be to torture you to death. Naraku, on the other hand, is awaiting a life sentence for aiding a kidnapping, forgery, attempted murder, and various other charges. Seeing as he's half-demon, the human court will determine his fate. Yours has already been decided by the Youkai Court," Shinjin informed Raichu as he slapped a miko-charged pair of handcuffs onto the demon, "Sesshoumaru-sama, if you could escort this one from the building to the awaiting van...Minami, could you get that one?"

"No problem," Minami stated as she picked Naraku up by his throat in a similar manner that Sesshoumaru was handling Raichu. One twitch in the wrong direction and throats would be cut. Minami smiled to herself as she and Sesshoumaru tossed Naraku and Raichu into the back of the van.

"Is that all there is for them?" Sesshoumaru questioned as soon as the van doors were closed.

Minami smiled. "Now, where would the fun be in letting Naraku rot in jail, Fluffy?" she stated with a twinkle in her eye, "Where those two are going, they won't live to see another day."

"Good. Now, I believe a dinner is in order. After all, I did get married today," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"True. Though, now, I have to plan an actual wedding. Think of the possibilities!," Minami gushed as she gripped Sesshoumaru's arm and dragged him to the Escalade Jaken had pulled up in. Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. Minami would be the death of him...

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate all of them. Took a while to get this chapter right. Rewrote it four times before I was satisfied. Anywho, Next chapter...I have absolutely no idea what it'll contain, but hopefully a wedding and ending to this story. Depends on where my mind runs to. Have a good day and Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks!


End file.
